YuGiOh! Gone Yaoi
by Hay-chan anime fan
Summary: 1 summer vacation, 8 boys, 4 rooms and a mansion? Yaoi JXK YXY MXM BXR Shadi,Noah and Isis join the fun find out what happens after Yugi gets sick, kidnapped and...something more? OO Ch. 23 up!
1. School's out!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Gone Yaoi  
  
Hayley- "Hello! I'm so glad you've found me!! My name is Halyey and this is my hikari Yagamiori in english it's Kari."  
  
  
  
Kari- "Hello! So Hayley you're writing a new fanfic?"  
  
Me-"Yep!! I've had this in mind and written out for a year and I jus found it again!"  
  
Kari-"What's it called?"  
  
Me- "It's called Yu-Gi-Oh! Gone Yaoi!"  
  
Kari-O.O "Really?"  
  
Me- Yep! And your jobs to say the disclaimer ok?"  
  
Kari-*hops around room excitedly chanting I say the diclaimer over and over and over*  
  
Me-KARI!  
  
Kari- "Ooops.... Hayley doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, She does however have many Bishounen,*me KARI!!!!* *mumbles and your supposed to be my good side* hehehe she  
  
owns only me and this ficcie! "  
  
Me-"ENJOY!!"  
  
  
  
~Chapter 1~ *Schools out*  
  
We are here watching class 1-B as they watch the clock intently.  
  
Joey- "10...9...8..."  
  
Yami+yugi+Malik- "7...6...5..."  
  
Bakura+ Ryou+Marik- "4...3...2..."  
  
All-"1!!!"   
  
DING!!!!!!  
  
All-"YAY! SCHOOLS OUT!!!" *chants* "No more teachers, No more books, No more principle's dirty looks!!!"  
  
Yami- "Finally! I didn't think today would EVER end!"  
  
Yugi- "You got that one right Yami"  
  
Marik- *to malik* "So hows my Hikari?"  
  
Malik- "Fine now that school is out!"  
  
Marik - "Why is that now?" he asked as he grinned evily  
  
Malik- "I'll tell you later"  
  
Joey- "Hey where's Bakura and Ryou?"  
  
All *except Joey*- "Uhhhhhh" *they look to the back of the group and sees the two running towards them when they finally catch up to the group and start walking. Bakura slowed Ryou down   
  
as well in order to wrap his arms around Ryou's middle, Ryou did the same to Bakura.*  
  
All of a sudden they hear someone else cry out "HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!" the group turned and saw Seto Kaiba running toward them. Joey ran towards Seto but only because his sister Serenity was right behind Seto.  
  
Joey- "So sis, how's Kaiba?"  
  
Serenity- "All right I suppose, probably still in shock that I broke up with him though. I found someone else."  
  
Joey- "And who's this 'someone else'?"  
  
Serenity- "Tristan..."  
  
Joey- *apparently not thinking straight* "I see..." *then it struck him* "TRISTAN!!!???"  
  
Serenity- "Yes, he is soooo sweet! Look what he bought me!!"  
  
Serenity showed Joey a pair of silver earrings, a pair of silver studded gloves with a matching hairclip.  
  
Serenity- "And he said he'd buy me a dress to match!!"  
  
Joey- "So that's why he was working day-in day-out."  
  
Seto- "Hate to break up your conversation mutt, but does anyone have any plans for the summer?"  
  
Yami- "So far no one has any plans to go anywhere special..."Eye's Seto suspiciously "Why?"  
  
Seto- "Oh ... no reason"  
  
Group- *looks at him suspiciously*  
  
Seto- "ok, ok I'll tell you! I wanted to know if you guys would like to come over for a few weeks."  
  
Yugi- *looks at Yami with puppy eyes* "Yami please can we go??"  
  
Yami looked into those cute little puppy eyes and his heart flip flopped he sighed 'how could anyone say no to that cute   
  
face???'  
  
Yami- "Of course we can go."  
  
Yugi- "YAY!!"  
  
Marik- *looks at his hikari, his hikari looks at his yami and says"sure we'll go"(A/N:Yami-dark side, Hikarai- light side)  
  
Ryou- "Well Bakura?"  
  
Bakura- "On 1 condition" he whispered something to his hikari who laughed and said "But of course!"  
  
Bakura answered Setos question "Count us in"  
  
Joey- "Yeah whatever."  
  
Seto- "It's settled then, come to my place tomorrow afternoon with 2 weeks worth of clothes and don't worry we do own a washing machine!"  
  
~~End of chappie 1~~  
  
Me- "Well that was chappy 1!"  
  
Kari- "What's gonna happen next?? You'll find out soon enough"  
  
Hayley and Kari- *snicker*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! cast ask "Why are you to being so secretive?"  
  
Me and Kari- You'll see!!  
  
Kari- "Please read and review!!" 


	2. Packing a suitcase

Chapter 2 ~ Packing a suitcase ~  
  
Me- *Runs around room with papers in hand* "REVIEWS!!!!!!! 2 OF THEM!!!! ANd I just put my story up so here's more!!!!!!"  
  
Kari-* walks in room to see Hayley running around yelling REVIEWS!!!* "Well your happy bout something."  
  
Me- "DISCLAIMER KARI!!!!!"  
  
Kari- "She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters but she does own me and this ficcie!  
  
Me- "ENJOY!!"  
  
~Packing a suitcase~  
  
*~*Yami and Yugi's house*~*  
  
Yugi- "Thanks for saying we can go Yami!" he said while packing his suitcase... Yami packed his just a few minutes ago and decided to help Yugi if needed.  
  
Yami- *smiles* "Your very welcome Yugi."  
  
  
  
Yugi smiled the whole time he packed. Yami loved Yugi's cute smile it suited him perfectly so young and innocent but of course thats what hikari's are like young and innocent.  
  
Well if you want the truth Yami loves his hikari however Yugi does not know yet. Yami is always thinking of Bakura and his hikari.   
  
"Well it can always wait." Yami thought sadly, "If I tell him now he might be afraid of me and thats not what I want"  
  
Yugi looked at his Yami and noticed that he was staring at Yugi smiling so he smiled back and returned to packing.He too thinks about Bakura and Ryou and wonders whether   
  
it will be between himself and Yami or not."Oh well" he sighed "I might tell him how I feel . . . eventually"  
  
  
  
*~*Bakura And Ryou's place *~*  
  
Bakura- *looks at Ryou sweetly*  
  
Ryou- *knowing what his dark side wanted said* "When we finish packing."  
  
Bakura- "But I am done packing" *he said sweetly*  
  
Ryou- "Well I'm almost done."   
  
  
  
A few minutes later Bakura went to answer the phone, on his way back up the stairts he nooticed some beer bottles lying around on the floor,  
  
the sight made him run up to the room where he saw Ryou on the bed.  
  
Ryou- "Come get me!!!"  
  
Bakura jumped on the bed and smoothly *quickly but smoothly* pulled Ryou very close and they shared a long passionate kiss full of feeling for each other, they pulled away long   
  
enough for Ryou to say "I love you!!"   
  
Bakura- "You crazy loon! You've been drinking again!" He stopped to think and continued "Oh well your more fun when your drunk"  
  
Bakura smiled and got up and put on some music and turned out the lights and lit the candles around the room "There that's better,   
  
now then where were we?" They continued.  
  
*~* Malik and Marik's house*~*  
  
Marik- "So, why are you so happy school's out my hikari?"  
  
Malik- *innocently* "To spend more time with you of course!"  
  
Both too tired to realize their love for each other Marik asked  
  
"Are we ready for tomorrow?"  
  
Malik- "Yes I do beleive so."  
  
Marik- "Then let's go watch 'The Movie On Acient Egyptian Past' okay?"   
  
Malik- "Sure you get the movie while I make the popcorn!"  
  
~Authors moment~  
  
Kari- "Well THAT wasn't exciting!! the 2 nd house was but wanting to watch a movie???"  
  
Me- "Kari just let me write the fic your job is to say the disclaimer"  
  
Kari- "Now?"  
  
Me- "No later"  
  
Kari- *disapointed* "Oh ok"  
  
~End of authors moment~  
  
*~* Joey's house*~*  
  
Joey- "MAN!!! I GET TO SPEND A WHOLE 2 WEEKS AT A MANSION!!!!"  
  
Serenity- *You're leaving me all alone?" she inquired.  
  
Joey- "No way sis! Tristan's comin' over to watch ya ok?"  
  
Serenity- * Her eyes lit up, obviously Joey foprgot about her an' Tristan's 'going steady' and neither her nor Tristan were going to remind Joey about it. "thanks I guess" She   
  
muttered *faking its hard!! you try!*  
  
Joey- "I'm sorry sis! but Tristans the only one not busy for 2 weeks but I'll call ya to make sure everythings alright agreed?"  
  
Serenity- "Yeah that's fine."  
  
Joey- "Thats my sis! Now rule # 1- No more than 7 friends at a time, #2- No parties with liqour, no later than 1:30 am no more than 15 people and no more than once every 3 days...  
  
*me- "uhhh I think we'll leave it there  
  
*~* SETO's house*~*  
  
SETO- "How many times do I have to say it! you stupid narrorator? My name is Kaiba I go by Kaiba for you!!"  
  
Me- "Ok sheesh don't need to throw a tantrum!"  
  
Kaiba- "Now Moukuba I want you to be good and happy when you go on your tour of the world alright?"  
  
Mokuba- "Don't worry Seto! I'll be good don't worry! I'll take lots of pictures and bring everyone back souvenirs from each place I visit!"  
  
Kaiba- "Thats a great i dea... spend as much as you like." He smiled at Mokuba who smiled back and gave his brother 1 last hug and left.  
  
Bodyguard- "Mr. Kaiba Sir, Everything's ready." said the man  
  
Kaiba- "Thank you now how many rooms are ready?"  
  
Man - "Well, thats the problem sir there are only 4 rooms including yours. The others are being renovated."  
  
Kaiba- "Well how is that going to work?!!! There's 8 of us!" *Thinks well we only actually need 7 rooms but they can't go in the other rooms because they are being rennovated so   
  
they can't go there! *sighs* "Well where's there's a will there's a way...."  
  
  
  
~~ END OF CHAPPIE 2!!!!~~   
  
Me- "Well folks! SETO'S in a mess isn't he?? Well you'll find out what happens next very soon... or will you???  
  
Kari- "She's writing it but you've gotta like it for more of it!!!"  
  
Me + Kari- " Well read and ........"  
  
Kaiba- "HOLD IT!!!!"  
  
Me- "Uh-Oh uh.... folks I'll be right back!" *runs*  
  
Kari- "I told her not to!!!!"  
  
Kaiba- "Where'd she go?!" *looks around* "AHA! Found you!!! Now you're in for it!!!"  
  
Me- *Still running* "Uhhhh..... See you soon! *mutters* hopefully"  
  
Kari- "Well read and review! While I go save my Yami from the evil clutches of Kaiba!"  
  
Me- "Ahhhhh! *still running* I'll update soon!"  
  
Kaiba- "Not if I can help it!!!!"  
  
  
  
Kari- "Uh-Oh Kaiba NOOOOOO! STOP! 


	3. Seto's

*~* Chappie 3 *~* ~SETO'S~  
  
Kaiba- *still chasing Hayley with Kari chasing after him* " I'll get you for that!!"  
  
Me- "Okay! Please! I'll stop!"  
  
Kaiba- "Prove it!!!"  
  
Me- "Ok! DISCLAIMER!!!"  
  
Kari- "She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters but she does own me and her ficcie!"  
  
  
  
-Chappie 3- ~Kaiba's ~ *part 1* ~And the pairs are...~  
  
Kaiba- "That's better."  
  
Kari- *sigh of relief*  
  
Me- *laughs silenlty* ^-----^  
  
~*___*~  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kaiba- "Well let's hope this turns out well. They should be here any moment now."  
  
Sure enough the group knocked.  
  
Gang- *consists of Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Joey and of course Bakura and Ryou who were making out on the front door step* Heya Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba- "Welcome! Before you put your bags away I am very sorry to say that we have only four rroms including mine so we need to figure out who's going with who alright?"  
  
Bakura- "Yes Ryou and I will take 1 room."  
  
Ryou smiled at his Yami as Bakura smiled back.  
  
Kaiba- "The rooms are on the 3rd floor, the free rooms have their doors open there's an elevator or the stairs."  
  
Bakura- * looks at his hikari and grins* "We'll take the elevator." Ryou knew exactly what was coming and followed his Yami.  
  
Kaiba- "Anyone else?"  
  
The group shifted nervously and Malik said "Marik and I will take the stairs.... just to be safe..."  
  
Marik looked surprised when his hikari said this so he said "Fine then."  
  
They left but as they said they took the stairs as they said before.  
  
Kaiba- "Alright then I'll take..."  
  
Yami- "Yugi and I will have a room!" he interrupted and whispered something in Yugi's ear which made Yugi look at Kaiba and run up the stairs with Yami.  
  
Kaiba- "GREAT! Why the hell am I always stuck with you!?"  
  
Joey- "Well I'm not looking forward to it either!" he said   
  
The thing is though Joey and Kaiba both love each other very much but have not told anyone let alone each other about their feelings so they are quite happy to be paired up.  
  
~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPPIE!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me- "Well Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba- "Better thank you"   
  
Kari- *lets go a sigh of relief* "Glad that's over."  
  
Me- *to self* I'm not so sure about that...."  
  
Kaiba + Kari- "What?"  
  
Me- "Oh nothing..."  
  
Kari- "Please read and review!" 


	4. What the groups think

Chappie 4 ~What the groups think~  
  
Me- ^ -----^  
  
*~*_*~*  
  
Kari- "I don't like that look..."  
  
Me- "AWWWW why not?"  
  
Kari- "Too devilish"  
  
Me- *pouts* "But I like it!!T T  
  
Kari- "Oh fine then."  
  
Me- " ^ -----^ YAY! Disclaimer!"  
  
*~*___*~*  
  
Kari- "She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters she owns only me and this ficcie!"  
  
Me- "ENJOY!!"  
  
~What the groups think~  
  
Me- "Well I think that we should start with our first group" *shuffles paper* "UH-OH! We better hurry!!!"  
  
~Ryou & Bakura's Room~  
  
Bakura- *Tapping his foot impatiently* "Come on Ryou! Hurry up!"  
  
Ryou- *sigh* "Bakura we were just in the elevator, Calm down! I've got to unpack!"  
  
Bakura- "Can I help then?"  
  
Ryou- "If it's done neatly you may."  
  
Bakura- "Fine then" *Zips around room putting Ryou's stuff away neatly*  
  
Ryou- *Grins* "I never get my way do I?"  
  
Bakura- *grins evily in a good way* "Of course you do!" With that he picked up his hikari who had no objections to the older boys actions and was put in the bed with his Yami beside him.  
  
"Now where did we leave off in the elevator? Oh yes now I remember." He pulled his light under him and started taking off the younger boys shirt who once again had no objections  
  
and started doing the same to his Yami.  
  
~Marik & Maliks room~  
  
Marik- "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Malik- "Do what?"  
  
Marik- "Say we'd be in the same rooms?"  
  
Malik- "Like I said I want to spend more time with you"  
  
Marik- *Grins* "Really? Well lets start by getting better aquainted."  
  
Marik grabs his hikari and lays him softly on the bed and gets in beside him and stares at him.  
  
Malik- "Whats wrong?"  
  
Marik- "I'm just thinking..."  
  
Malik- *suspiciously* "About?"  
  
Marik- "Well ... those lips ... it'll be a terrible crime if they went to waste..."  
  
With that Marik pulled his hikari closer and kissed a long breath taking kiss. They stopped long enough to catch their breath and started again, once again they separated,  
  
Malik- "Oh my Marik I love you so!"  
  
Marik- "Prove it cause I love you too!"  
  
With that they were under the covers taking off each others shirts...  
  
~Yami & Yugi's room~  
  
Me- "This room should be safe"  
  
Kari- "Awww but your fans love that kind of stuff!"  
  
Me- " We'll talk about this after!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami- "Yugi, you seem quiet ... whats wrong?  
  
Yugi- "Oh no! nothings wrong ... just thinking..."  
  
Yami- "About?"  
  
Yugi- "Stuff"  
  
Yami- "Oh ok but you know that if you need to tell me something I'm always here right? You don't mind the pairing do you?"  
  
Yugi- *smiles* "Oh no! I love the pairing it's not that!"  
  
Yami saw Yugi smile and fell to the floor.  
  
Yugi- "OH NO! Yami are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice as well as on his face.  
  
Yami- "oh no I'm fine Yugi" Yugi gave him a skeptical look, "Really Yugi I swear I'm fine"  
  
Yugi- "Alright you're done packing right?"  
  
Yami- "Yep!"  
  
Yugi- "Wanna play a game then?"  
  
Yami- "Alright what game?"  
  
Yugi- *Eyes light up* "DUEL MONSTERS!!"  
  
Yami smiled and replied "Of course we can!"  
  
~Joey & KAIBA'S Room~  
  
Kaiba- "You're over there mutt."  
  
Joey- "Alright look Kaiba! Stop calling me mutt! Or else I'll ..."  
  
Kaiba- "You'll what MUTT? You can't hurt a fly!"  
  
Joey-" Nevermind"  
  
He started unpacking and Kaiba just stared at him thinking about stuff.  
  
Kaiba- "How cute!" he thought, "SHIT! Why am I thinking like this about wheeler? the mutt? He is my #1 source of entertainment but... I don't feel that way anymore ... I think I like Joey!"  
  
~END OF CHAPPIE!~~~  
  
Me- "Well that was interesting ... How was it? ^ -----^  
  
*~*_*~*  
  
Gang- *All but Bakura and Ryou they make out in front of the window the whole time* "What the hell are you doing to us??!!!"  
  
Me- "Euhhhh.... hehehe got to go again folks! Kari take over!"  
  
Kari- "Not again!!! Sorry folks but I've gotta go rescue my Yami(Hayley) so she can continue writing the ficcie! Please Read and Review!!"  
  
Me- "HEEELLLLLPPPP KARI!!!!!!*muffled* "Im being ahhhhhh!" 


	5. Night one

~Chappie 5~ *Night one*  
  
Me- *out of breath* "Kari ... think we lost em?"  
  
Kari- *also out of breath* "No that would be too easy."  
  
Me- "Oh well Disclaimer"  
  
Kari- "You're crazy!!! She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters except me and she owns this ficcie!"  
  
Me- "Enjoy!"  
  
*group finds Hayley and Kari in a dark closet*  
  
Bakura- "awwww how sweet! ^_^"  
  
Me- "uhhhh guys it's not what it seems AHHHHHHH!"  
  
~*Night one*~  
  
P.A.- "Supper will be ready in 5 minutes if you could please head down to the dinning area..."  
  
Within 5 minutes of the announcement everyone was down and ready to chow. After an hour of eating it was 8:30 p.m.  
  
They were very bored. Besides it was too late to go anywhere really good so they watched 'Spirited Away' by Miyazaki it was 11:30 when it was over.  
  
Ryou- "Bakura I'm tired...*O*"  
  
Bakura- "Lets go then." He picked up Bakura and started off to their room.  
  
Yami- *looks at Yugi who is already asleep* "Well Yugi is asleep so I might as well go to.Good night everyone."  
  
Marik- "Let's go .... everyone else is."  
  
Malik- "*agrees with Marik and goes to their room as well*  
  
SETO- "Have a good sleep. Let's go Wheeler"  
  
Joey- *Puzzled but follows*  
  
~Yami and Yugi's Room~  
  
Yami- *Puts Yugi to bed* he's so cute when he's asleep."*sigh* "He's always cute... his eyes, his hair ...his body I wish I could touch him"  
  
Yugi- *Asleep unaware of the conversation Yami is having with himself*  
  
Yami- "Well I can't ... not yet anyway." *he sighed once more and got in the bed and fell asleep*  
  
~Bakura & Ryou's room~  
  
Ryou- *sleepily* "thank you Bakura..." He smiled and fell asleep.  
  
Bakura- "Yes little one sleep well." He got in the bed beside Ryou and wrapped his arms gently around the younger boys waist and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~Malik & Mariks room~  
  
Marik- "Are you tired?"  
  
Malik- "No not really ... why?"  
  
Marik- *eyes gleam maliciously* "Well... I'm not either so are we going to continue?"  
  
Malik- "Sure why not?"  
  
Marik then pulled his hikari under him and once again was taking off his hikari's shirt, and was rubbing himself against his hikari's chest which made   
  
Malik all the happier and moaned softly and gave his darker half a kiss.  
  
~SETO & Joey's room~  
  
~SETO- "Now look here you stupid narrorator! It's Kaiba for the last time!"  
  
Me- "Alright!" *I then realized* "SHIT! Kari run! I just blew our cover!"* SETO chases me and Kari*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey- "Have a good sleep" He rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Kaiba for the last time- "You too" He looked at Joey longing to touch him or brush the hair out of his face but forced himself not to.   
  
"Maybe another time, there's too much at stake right now." He thought, "Maybe later."  
  
~End of Chappie~~  
  
Me- "Boy that was short!"  
  
Kari- "Uhhhhh.... Hayley why are we tied up like this and in a small dark closet?" *she had been knocked out earlier*  
  
Me- "Well Kaiba for the last time and the group are angry at me for making the story line the way it is. so they tied us up"  
  
~Outside Closet door~  
  
Bakura- "Awww how cute!^_^"  
  
Ryou- "Bakura... why are they tied up in a closet?"  
  
Bakura- "Well the others don't like the story line like we do, But I've an idea." Whispers idea to Ryou  
  
Ryou- "Great idea!"  
  
Rest of gang- "Whats a good idea?"  
  
Bakura- "Well.... we we're going to order pizza!"  
  
Others- "Ummmm ppiiizzzzaaa!" *mouths water* O O  
  
T  
  
Ryou- "Come get it!"  
  
The others chase Ryou with the pizza.  
  
Bakura- *Cuts the girls free* "There you go now kiss and I'll let you go if not you'll be back in those ropes   
  
and in the closet."  
  
Kari- "You're not easy to negotiate with!"  
  
With that we kiss quickly and I mean QUICKLY.  
  
Bakura- "Good Now run!!!"  
  
Kari- "Read and review!!!" 


	6. The Rude Awakening

~Chappie 6~ The Rude Awakening~  
  
Kari- *With me in a hot air ballon* "Uh... Hayley where are we going?"  
  
Me- "Uh...." *POP!*  
  
Me+ Kari- "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Me- "Well that didn't work out how I thought it would... we're on the house now! oh well good thing I've got this super compatiable  
  
laptop Disclaimer!"  
  
Kari- "She owns me and this ficcie nothing else."  
  
Me- "ENJOY!"  
  
~The Rude Awakening~  
  
It was an early morning I suppose( If you call 10:30 a.m. early... I don't I'm up at 6:30 every day!) at the mansion. It started with a thud  
  
and a yelp soon followed from Kaiba's room.  
  
Joey- *on floor* "OW! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Kaiba- *had kicked Joey* "Why were you so fucking close to me?!"  
  
Joey- "Well excuuuuuuse me but had I known I was that close I would've moved trust me!"  
  
Kaiba- *Mutters* "Mutt"  
  
Joey- "I told you not to call me that you bastard!"  
  
By this time everyone was starting to wake up except Yami and Yugi who were already awake and dressed when they heard the ruckus.  
  
Yugi- *Looks at Yami* "What was that?"  
  
Yami- "That must be our wake-up call from Joey and Kaiba. Let's go see whats going on shall we?"  
  
Yugi- "Sure but uh...."  
  
Yami- *Looks at his hikari* "What is it Yugi?"  
  
Yugi- "Can we uh.. I mean could we ... hold hands?"  
  
Yami- *Takin by surprise* "Of course we can." he smiled as Yugi's hand found it's way into his own hand.  
  
Yugi- "Thank you."  
  
The next up were Malik and Marik (A/N Malik is the light one and Marik *who looks like Malik* is the one who sent his dad to the shadow relm)  
  
Marik- "What the hell was that!?"  
  
Malik- "Wake-up call?" He suggested  
  
Marik- *Now very angry* "Some fucking wake-up call!"  
  
Malik wrapped his arms around his dark and kissed him passionately which did exactly what he wanted it calmed Marik down.  
  
Malik- "Now let's go see what Joey and Kaiba are fighting about now alright?"  
  
They left their room to meet Ryou and Bakura in eachothers arms.  
  
Bakura- "What a rude awakening!"  
  
Marik- "Tell me about it!"  
  
Ryou + Malik- "Okay guys please calm down!"  
  
They walked a bit further and saw Yami and Yugi *still holding hands*.  
  
Bakura- "AWww! How sweet..."  
  
Yami- "Ignoring as well as interuppting Bakura before he said something that would hurt Yugi* "So you've all come to check up on   
  
Joey and Kaiba as well I see."  
  
Group- "Yes,"  
  
Bakura + Malik- "We were still sleeping!"  
  
Yugi- "Oh.... We were awake but we want to make sure no ones hurt... it did sound pretty intense."  
  
Yami- *in his mind* "Yugi sure has gotten braver the past few nights... and a bit protective as well..."  
  
Group- *Knocks on door*  
  
Kaiba opens the door....  
  
Marik- " I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Joey- *Sweatdrop now behind Kaiba* "What's up?"  
  
Bakura- "Nothing's up.... But you're going down!"  
  
Ryou and Malik now have a hold of their darker halves shirt collars to stop them from clobbering Joey and Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba- *Thinks quickly for reasons that he doesn't want to be clobbered by Marik AND Bakura* " I'm sorry but here's   
  
how I'll make it up to you guys, for the 2 weeks you're here you spend no money I pay for everything we do agreed?"  
  
Group- *Huddles* "Agreed"  
  
Kaiba- *Sigh of relief* "So where do you all want to go today? The beach?"  
  
Group- "Sure."  
  
Bakura- "Yes the beach does sound fun doesn't it my Ryou?"  
  
Ryou- "Yes it does my Tomb-Robber."  
  
Marik + Malik- "Count us in!"  
  
Yami- "What's the weather going to be like today?"  
  
Yugi- "It's going up to 37C! Thats really hot so we need lots of sunscreen."  
  
Yami- "Yes my hikari we will also need lots of soda's. __~"  
  
Joey- "Alright already! Enough with the chat let's get ready to go to the beach!"  
  
~END OF CHAPPIE~  
  
Me- "Hey Kari! There's no one in the room anymore let's go."  
  
Kari- "Okay"  
  
~In Room~  
  
A knock at the door and the gang walked in happily. Yami still holding Yugi's hand, Bakura and Ryou holding each others waist they stop to kiss  
  
each other and continue to walk in with Marik and Malik right behind them exchanging glances of love with each other while Joey and Kaiba come in   
  
spirits not as high as the other's.  
  
Yami- "Hayley, Kari, We came to say sorry..."  
  
Marik- "It wasn't right to tie you up... we shouldn't have done that until the end of the story...hehehe"  
  
Yugi- "MARIK! We should've waited till you were done..."  
  
Malik- " We love the story line now that we know whats going on sorta... well know that we know more about whats going on anyway."  
  
All- "Thanks!"  
  
Kari- *Puzzled*?_?  
  
Me- XD "You're welcome!"  
  
Kari- ?_?*Still puzzled* "What was that about? anyways... Please Read and Review!!" 


	7. The Beach

~~Chappie 7~~ The Beach  
  
Kari- "So what was that about?"  
  
Me- "Oh they like the story that's all."  
  
Kari- *Puzzled once again* "Oh..."  
  
Me- "Disclaimer!"  
  
Kari- "Ask and die! look at chappies 1- 4"  
  
Me- O.O "And you're my light half... ENJOY!"  
  
~~The Beach~~  
  
Kaiba- "Well here we are!"  
  
one by one they got out of the huge (and when I say huge I mean HUGE) limo.  
  
Yugi- "I can't wait till we go swimming!"  
  
Yami- *Smiles* "Well then lets go!"  
  
Joey- "I can race you both!"  
  
Yami + Yugi- "No way!!!" And with that Yami booseted Yugi up on his back piggy-back style and was running towards the  
  
water they got there before Joey but he soon followed.  
  
Yami- "When I flip Yugi I want you to jump ok?"  
  
But before Yugi could say anything Yami flipped and Yugi had to jump*SPLOOSH!*  
  
Up on the beach Kaiba was watching the 3 in the water while tanning, Malik and Marik were making sandcastles for sand and   
  
fire wars and Bakura and Ryou were ... well what else would they do? they were making out DUH!  
  
Yami- *whispers to Yugi* "Watch this" He dove un der and after about 5 seconds Joey was pulled under Yugi couldn't control his   
  
laughter.  
  
Joey- "Geez Yami! That wasn't funny man I could've drown!"  
  
Yami- *Innocently* "I didn't do anything Joey."  
  
Yugi- *Still laughing to kill himself was pulled under by Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba- *Grins* "No one laughs at Joey and gets away with it."  
  
Joey- *Speechless*O.O  
  
Kaiba- *Blushing* "Are you ok Joey?"  
  
Joey- "Yeah, yeah I'm fine now what do I owe ya?"  
  
Kaiba- "Nothing... nothing except..." he swam over to Joey and whispered "Except you and your love."  
  
Joey- "But of course!"^_^  
  
~Lunch at the beach~  
  
Yami- "Um... Bakura may we speak PRIVATELY after lunch?"  
  
Bakura- *looks at Ryou who give a small nod* "Yes of course."  
  
About 5 minutes after the two left.  
  
Yugi- "Rou may we speak privately as well please?"  
  
Ryou- "Sure."  
  
~Yami and Bakura's conversation~  
  
Bakura- "So Yami what is it you need to talk with me about?"  
  
Yami- "Well.. uh.. I... euhh I would like to know how you and Ryou euh... got together..."  
  
Bakura- "I see where this is going Yami would you mind if I talked to Ryou about this? We can meet back in an hour ok?"  
  
Yami- "Yes that's fine but only Ryou."  
  
~~Yugi and Ryou's conversation~~  
  
Ryou- "So Yugi... what is it that you would like to talk about?"  
  
Yugi- "Well... um how did you and Bakura ... uh.. oh never mind sorry for bothering you." Yugi started to get up but a hand   
  
pushed him back down and said "Sit down Yugi."  
  
Ryou- Please Yugi you can tell me don't worry what about Bakura and I?"  
  
Yugi- *Very quickly* "HowdidyouandBakurahookup?"  
  
Ryou- "Yugi calm down please now say it slowly."  
  
Yugi- *Sighs and takes a breath* "How did you and Bakura hook up?"  
  
Ryou- *Taken by surprise a bit* "Well... Yugi do you mind if I talk to Bakura and we'll meet up agian in an hour alright?"  
  
Yugi- "Ok, thanks."  
  
~~~Ryou and Bakura's conversation~~~  
  
Ryou- "Bakura I need to talk to you about Yugi."  
  
Bakura- *At the same time as Ryou* "Ryou I need to talk to you about Yami."  
  
Both- "Really?!" O.O  
  
Bakura- "Well... I've only got an hour...."  
  
Ryou- "Well maybe .... no I don't want to hurt anyone..."  
  
Bakura- "What is it my hikari? Whatever it is no one will get hurt I swear by the power of Ra, Exodia, Slypher and the pharaoh himself."  
  
Ryou- "Wow! you've never done that before going on ... Maybe if Yugi got in danger somehow?"  
  
Bakura- "Great idea my Ryou! Now what could happen.... hmmmm.... OH! Get Marik quick!"  
  
Ryou- *Nods and runs to get Marik a few minutes later the conversation is now between Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik.*  
  
Malk- "What's the hurry Bakura?"  
  
Bakura- *Ignoring Malik* "Marik do you still have the millenium rod?"  
  
Marik- *Grins and reveals a key on a chain, he says an egytian verse and a staff appears* "Yes I do."  
  
Bakura- "Excellent! Now can you in 45 minutes take control of Yugi and make him swim out and drown himself?"  
  
Marik- *Evil smirk runs across his face* "Why it'd be my pleasure."  
  
Ryou- "But if Yami doesn't come quick enough well then... well you can't kill Yugi."  
  
Marik- *moods in his face change quickly* "Awww but that's the fun of it!" he whined  
  
Bakura- "Ryou has a point Malik we're trying to hook them up not devastate Yami got it?"  
  
Marik- "Fine then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of Chappie!!!~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari- "Man! That was long!"  
  
Me- "I know that's why I'm stopping here 1 to keep everyone in suspense and 2 so it's easier for my fans to read."  
  
Kari- *stiffling a laugh* "You've got fans??!"  
  
Me- "Yes I do! All my reviewers."  
  
Kari- *Now in a laughing fit*  
  
Me- "I'll show you! XP"  
  
Kari- *Still laughing to kill herself* *Me- considers the thought of her death-"Naw I'd be all alone"*  
  
Kari- *Still laughing to kill herself* "pl-pl-pl...plea..."  
  
Me- "Oh forget it! Please read and review so you can show my 'hikari' here I do have fans." 


	8. The Plan in Action

~Chappie 8~ *The plan in action*  
  
Me- *In tears of happiness* "YAY! see Kari! XP I do have fans!"  
  
Kari- O.O  
  
Me- "HA! thanks you guys! now Kari give the disclaimer"  
  
Kari- "DAMN! lost another bet ... she don't own any Ra foresken thing except me and the story."  
  
Me- "ENJOY!"  
  
~~~Chappie 8~~~*The plan in action~~  
  
~Yami and Bakura's Conversation~  
  
Yami- "So?"  
  
Bakura- "Just watch him..."  
  
~~~Yugi and Ryou's conversation~~~  
  
Yugi- "And??"  
  
Ryou- "It'll happen eventually."  
  
-----End of that^^-----  
  
*45 minutes later*  
  
Marik- "Hey Yugi come here for a minute!"  
  
Yugi- "Ok just a minute Marik!" *Runs over* "What is it?"  
  
Marik- *Has Malik and Bakura gather around because Yami is watching Yugi very closley now* *Marik pulls out his  
  
Millenium rod and uses it on Yugi* "Yugi you will go and swim and then drown until I tell you to stop understand?"  
  
Yugi- *Nods and does as he is told*   
  
Yami sees Yugi drowning and swims out and grabs hold of Yugi and swims back to shore during that time Marik let   
  
his grip of Yugi with the rod go. Everyone gathered around the two.  
  
Malik- "Yami give him AR ... he isn't breathing!"  
  
Yami bent over and gave Yugi mouth to mouth, Yugi woke up minutes later to see a pair of cranberry-ish coulored eyes.  
  
Yugi- "Yami what happened?"  
  
Yami- "You almost drowned my aibou."  
  
Kaiba- "I think you should take Yugi to the limo in the back and turn on the air conditioner and stay with him to make sure he'll be ok Yami."  
  
Yami- "Good idea thank you Kaiba . Lets go aibou." he picked up Yugi and made their way to the limo.  
  
Yugi- "You saved me didn't you Yami?"  
  
Yami- *Looked down at Yugi* "Yes I did... are you going to be alright?"  
  
Yugi- "Yes I'll be fine"  
  
Yami- "Ok now hush you need rest" He put Yugi in the limo and turned on the air conditioner and they both fell asleep on opposite sides of the limo.  
  
They awoke a few hours later to the sound of riding over a torn up road.  
  
Yugi- "What time is it Yami?"  
  
Yami- *Looks at watch* "It's 8:00 Yugi."  
  
Yugi- "Um.. Yami I need to tell you something..."  
  
Yami- "Yes aibou what is it?"  
  
Yugi- "Well.. uh...I euh..." the door opened interrupting Yugi.  
  
Kaiba- "How are you two? Yugi are you alright? I looked in before we left but you were asleep..."  
  
Yugi- "Yeah I'm fine thank you Kaiba."  
  
Yami- "Well I'm off to bed it's been a long day especially from being in the sun all day..."  
  
Kaiba- "I agree it'll be an early night... Yami, Yugi would you like something to eat?"  
  
Yami + Yugi- "No thanks."  
  
~~~END OF CHAPPIE!~~~~  
  
Me- "Kari...? SNAP OUTTA IT!"  
  
Kari- *Shrugs* "Okay"  
  
Me- O.O "GRRR! Had I known it was that easy... anyways...."  
  
Kari- "Please read and review!!!" 


	9. The Movies

~~~Chappie 9~~~~***The movies***  
  
Me- "YAY!!!"  
  
Kari- "Sheesh! your happy.. why??"  
  
Me- "Well two reasons.. your back to normal AND so many people replied saying that they are my FANS."  
  
Kari- *Face goes pale* "I'm in trouble aren't I?"  
  
Me- "Hmm.... well... we could leave that up to my FANS.."  
  
Kari- *Face turns paler* *whispers scared* "No... your not serious are you?? You don't know what they could do to me Hayley!!Please anything else..."  
  
Me- "Well... I'll think about it..."  
  
Kari- "She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but she does own me and the fic"  
  
me- "If I mention anything else like the movie I do not own it unless I say otherwise. hm.... I'm forgetting something... Oh yeah! ENJOY!"^_^  
  
~~~Chappie 9~~~ ***The movies***  
  
Kaiba- "Alright everyone why don't we go to the movies today? Uh... hm... lemme see whats here... Oh 'Sprited Away! thats supposed to be good."  
  
Group-*Which consits of Malik,Marik Yugi,Yami,Bakura,Ryou and Joey* "Sure let's go get ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me- "Okay I've been getting reviews that say that Marik and Malik is wrong but I didn't tell you that to me Malik and Marik look EXACTLY alike not like in the show ok?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----Kaiba and Joey's Room-----  
  
Kaiba- "So Joey.. euh... what are you wearing to the movies?"   
  
Joey- "Uhhh.. well um... this!" *He pulls out a pair of light brown cargo's and a green shirt* "Why?"  
  
Kaiba- *Looks at the clothes impressed to see the mutt had style sense* "Just trying to make conversation..."  
  
Joey- "Oh... well um... I'm ready.. you?"  
  
Kaiba- *As he pulls out his clothes which happens to be what he wears to the battle city tournament* "In a minute ok?"  
  
Joey- *Now drooling over the picture of Kaiba in those clothes* "Yeah ok."  
  
```````````````````````Malik and Marik's Room````````````````````````  
  
Marik- *Walks around Malik casually and looking his clothes over* "Do you think the plan worked yesterday?"  
  
Malik- *Wondering what the hell his Yami was doing* "Well... I thnk Kaiba butted in a bit early don't you??"  
  
Marik- *Stops his little 'inspection' to look at his hikari who was looking serious when he asked this question* "Reall? I thought it worked. RA! Why do you punish me so?"  
  
Malik- "Don't worry we'll get it sooner or later Bakura promised remember?"  
  
Marik- "Yeah he had better be right... Let's go."  
  
##########Bakura and Ryou's Room#############  
  
Ryou- *Innocently* "So what do you think the movie's about?"  
  
Bakura- *Surprised to hear this question. He thinks then his eyes gleam maliciously* "You know I'm not going for the movie my Ryou I'm going for the flavour!"  
  
Ryou- *looks at his Yami mockingly* "But I wanna watch the movie! *Now whining*  
  
Bakura- *Thinks of his situation and pouces which makes Ryou fall over* "Well I can change that."  
  
Ryou- *Not trying to get Bakura up and kisses Bakura and says* "HA! I gotcha again!"  
  
Bakura- "I hate it when you do that... sorta."  
  
Ryou- *Laughs* "Well let's go get Yami and Yugi ok?"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((Yami and Yugi's Room))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Yugi was taking out his clothes while Yami was in the bathroom changing. Yugi had chosen his black tank-top with his jeans. Yami came out wearing his (A/N- *Drools*) very cute and unique  
  
leather pants and his Black tank tip to match Yugi with his leather cape/coat. (A/N- Kari-*Hits hayley over the head with a frying pan* me- HEY! He is Hot in those clothes honestly!)  
  
When Yami came out Yugi started to say something.  
  
Yugi- "Yami, You..."But he was once again interrupted by a knock at the door. This time it was Ryou and Bakura. Yami opened the door and asked...  
  
Yami- "Yes Yugi?"  
  
Yugi- *Hiding dissapointment* "Oh never mind."  
  
Yami- *Concerned* "Well. .. if you're sure..."  
  
Yugi- "Yeah... Lets go to the movies!"  
  
$$$$$$AT the theatres $$$$$$$$  
  
Kaiba- "Wait here I'll go get the tickets."  
  
The group did as they were told and Kaiba was back in less than 5 minutes.  
  
Kaiba- "Ok then Joey you stay and help me carry back the snacks ok? You guys get the seats and make sure they're good ones... I'm trusting you." he joked.  
  
Bakura- *Before anyone could object* "Agreed"  
  
The two groups went their ways Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Ryou and of course Bakura chose the seats.  
  
Bakura- "Alright then.... Marik and Malik you go in first then Yami and Yugi then Ryou and I will follow and Joey and Seto will be beside us ok?"  
  
Kaiba and Joey were still in line waiting to order the snacks.  
  
Kaiba- "So Joey what do you want?"  
  
Joey- *Looking in Kaiba's eyes wanting something alright* "Kaiba..."  
  
Kaiba- *Sees the look in Joey's eyes and says* "Call me Seto."  
  
Joey- *To Seto* "Seto I want..."  
  
Seto- *To Joey* "Sorry I need to tell the authoress something." *Turns to me* "NOW LISTEN HERE BITCH! Joey and Mokuba are the only two who can call me Seto got it?"  
  
Me- O.O "Well sooorrrrry Mr hot-shot Oh and you can't call me a bitch"  
  
Kaiba- "Why not?"  
  
Me- *Grins while holding up contract with Kaiba's name on it and points* "That's why now get back there!"  
  
Kaiba-*Sighs and Turns to Joey* "Yes? You want???"  
  
Joey- "You" He turns away and blushes like mad.  
  
Kaiba- *Was about to do something but couldn't he had to order* "Umm... 8 super-sized combos please all with coke."  
  
Kaiba and Joey came in just as the movie was starting, they found the group and passed out the snacks now everyone was set and had what they wanted.... or did they? I mean of course that  
  
everyone but Yami and Yugi had what they wanted. Yami looked to his left and saw Ryou and Bakura innocently eating popcorn (Which had lots of extra butter ^_~) he then looked to Yugi and longed  
  
to hold his little hand again. Yugi sesned that Yami wanted something and he wrapped his hand around Yami's and looked up into his beautiful crimson coloured eyes and saw that they were looking  
  
back at him and he tried to withdraw his hand however Yami held it firmly as if saying it was alright. After Joey had finished his popcorn he was going to lick the butter that was running sown his hand   
  
however Kaiba bet him to it and he licked Joey's arm till it had no more butter on it and look at Joey who looked at Kaiba and smiled. Marik and Malik well... they are more intrested in the movie as the  
  
spirit eats people and get's bigger while he tries to get a girl to take the gold he could produce.  
  
@@@@@@END OF MOVIE@@@@@@  
  
Yugi- "Yami I really need to tell you something."  
  
Yami- *Full of concern.* "What is it Yugi?"  
  
Yugi- "We need to be alone and we need to make sure we get no interuptions at all."  
  
Yami- *In a somewhat serious voice* "Ok We will get in the very back of limo and I'll lock and black-out the windows and then lock the doors good enough?"  
  
Yugi- *Giggled* "Yes Yami that sounds good thank you."  
  
Yami- ^_^ "Anything for you Yugi."  
  
After Yami got in the Limo he blackened out the windows and locked them. Yugi then crawled in the limo and quickly locked the door as Yami locked the other.  
  
Yami- "So what is it you would like to tell me Yugi?"  
  
Yugi- *Draws in a deep breath* "I uh... I uh... I" *Then he says quickly* "IloveyouYami." and blushes and hides his head.  
  
Yami- *Taken by surprise then says* "Yugi there's something I must tell you as well..."  
  
Yugi- *Looks at Yami questionly* "What is it Yami?"  
  
Yami- "I love you Yugi."  
  
Yugi- "Really?"  
  
Yami- "Really let me show you." Yami bent over Yugi and kissed him with passion, love, and need. Yugi kissed back in the same manner.  
  
Yugi- ^_^  
  
Yami- ^_^  
  
~~~END OF CHAPPIE!!~~~  
  
Me- "I don't have much to say... Um... I won't be updating as much and I just started writing the 10th chapter which will probably be kinda short but school   
  
started and my teachers are all loonies and it's a busy year cause Im in high school but I'll update as often as I can...."  
  
Kari- "Please read and Review!!" 


	10. Wheeler's Residence

~~~Chappie 10~~~ Wheeler residence  
  
Me- "Hey!"  
  
Kari- O.O "Why are you writing during your TAP class??"  
  
Me- *shrugs* "Well.... I'm bored and Mr.Kelly doesn't care"  
  
Kari- "Oh... ok She doesn't own anything except me, myself and I oh and her fic!"  
  
Me- ^_^ "ENJOY!!"  
  
~~Chappie 10~~~ Wheeler Residence  
  
~~A/N~~  
  
me- hehehe oops I forgot to tell you..... This chapter is dedicated to Serenity.... you should know why....or did you forget?? ENJOY!"  
  
~~End of A/N~~~~  
  
It's been three days since Joey left.... It's been three days since he's been at Seto's.... " *Seto chases Hayley around room* "Euhh... I mean   
  
Kaiba's *thats better* mansion.... It's been three days since he left Serenity....It's been three days since Tristan's been at Joey's house with Serenity  
  
It's been three days since Tristan and Serenity have done nothing but sit around the house and flirt with each other....It's been three days and they   
  
finally decide to do something... It's been three days and.... and... ok I'll move on cause I dunno what else to put ^_^.  
  
Serenity- *While eating her breakfast which is froot loops* "So... how was your sleep?"  
  
Tristan- *Thinks....* "Well.... the bed's too big.... you?"  
  
Serenity- *Thinks as well* "Yes... you wanna ...."  
  
Tristan- ^_ "Sure"  
  
Serenity- ^_^ "Tristan you're so sweet." She leans over the table and kisses him who enjoys this and kisses back.  
  
Tristan- *Jokingly* "You know I'm glad I'm not like Bakura and Ryou...."  
  
Serenity- !_! "WHAT??"  
  
Tristan- O.O "Calm down it was just a joke...."  
  
Serenity- *Blushes* "Sorry"  
  
Tristan- *Shuffles newpaper around* "Hey! lookit this there's a dance all day... wanna go?"  
  
Serenity- "Well sure but I gotta call Joey first to see what they're doing... If they're going I'm busted."  
  
Tristan- "Good point."  
  
Serenity- *Dialed number and hears...*  
  
Voice- "Hello you have reached the Kaiba's mansion To whom would you like to speak to?"  
  
Serenity- "May I speak with Joey please?"  
  
Voice- "One moment please."  
  
Serenity-*Waits and the next voice she hears is Joey's*  
  
Joey- "Hello?"  
  
Serenity- "Hiya Joey!"  
  
Joey- "Serenity how are ya?"  
  
Serenity- "Good and you?? Im wondering what you guys are doing today..."  
  
Joey- "I'm good and we're just gonna hang around the mansion today why? are you ok?"  
  
Serenity- "Oh I'm fine just wonderin' what you're up to today bye!"  
  
Joey- "Okay bye."  
  
Tristan- "So?"  
  
Serenity- "I'll go get ready"  
  
Tristan- "Hey wait for 10 minutes ok? I'll be right back."  
  
Serenity- "Okay."  
  
Tristan- *runs out door and is back within 10 minutes.* "here"  
  
Serenity- *Opens package and screams* "Thank you!!!! Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready."  
  
____20 mins later_____  
  
Serenity- *Walks down the stairs*  
  
Tristan- O_I "Serenity! You look beautiful!"  
  
Serenity wore her black velvet dress with her matching gloves,boots,earrings and she wore her hair in a loose bun at the top of her head with strands  
  
of hair falling across her face.  
  
Tristan- *offers Serenity his arm who accepted* "Let's go have fun until tomorrows sun comes and even after my doll."  
  
___-----____The Dance-----______------  
  
They walked in just as a slow song called 'My Immortal' by Evanescence started playing....The two walked out and danced the night away and had more fun that night  
  
%%%END OF CHAPPIE!!@@@@  
  
Me- "Sorry but I don't wanna use up the idea for a dance to much...."  
  
Kari-"Okay folks well that was chappie 10 so pl..." Gets cut-off by a deep and cute voice^_~  
  
Voice- "Please Read and Review!"  
  
Me- O.OC *Falls over with glee* 


	11. The secret is no more

~~~Chappie 11~~~~ The secrets are no more  
  
Me- *Still in my own little world*  
  
Kari- *Sigh* "WAKE-UP!!!!"  
  
Me- _ "No need to yell Kari"  
  
Kari- *Rolls eyes* "So? Who was that?"  
  
Me- "The one...the only....H_Malik!!"  
  
H_Malik- *Walks out of closet* "Hi!! You are absolutley right! You win ....ME!"  
  
Me- *Glomps H_Malik* "YAY!"  
  
H_Malik- "The other are here to ya know?"  
  
Me- ^_^ "Yay!"  
  
Kari- *Jealously* "She owns me, the fic,the restaurant Hallorama's and thats it!"  
  
H_Malik- *Questioningly* "Doesn't she own me too?"  
  
Me- "Of course I own you! but we said it already so...ENJOY!" ^_^  
  
~~~~~~Chappie 11~~~~~The secrets are no more  
  
*RRRRRRrrrrrrrrIIIIiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!* Serenity runs to the phone with a sheet wrapped around her not wanting it to fall in front of the window.  
  
Serenity- "Hello?"  
  
Voice- "Heya sis!"  
  
Serenity- "Hi Joey! whats up?"  
  
Joey- "Been to the movies and the beach...you?"  
  
Serenity- "We've been hanging around the house..."  
  
Joey- "So...everythings cool then?"  
  
Serenity- ^_^ "Yep!"  
  
Joey- "Ok then I'll call you in a few days then bye."  
  
Phones- *CLICK*  
  
Kaiba- "So...How's your sister?"  
  
Joey- "Fine..."  
  
Kaiba- "That's good"  
  
*Awkward silence*  
  
Kaiba- "Why don't we go and see what everyone wants to do today?"  
  
Joey- "Yeah...let's go."  
  
Kaiba- "Uh...Joey..."  
  
Joey- *Stops and turns towards the C.E.O.* "Yes?"  
  
Kaiba- "Come here"  
  
Joey- *Walks towards the C.E.O.* "Yes?"  
  
Kaiba- *Pulls the teen close to him and brushes away the strands of honey blonde hair out of Joey's face and gently lays his lips against Joey's and pulls back*  
  
Joey- *Looks into Kaiba's eyes* "Y-y-you..."  
  
Kaiba- "Yes...I love you my pup."  
  
Joey- "I love you too." Those words resulted in a kiss from Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba- "Well...let's go."  
  
~~10 minutes later~~~  
  
Everyone is sitting around...picture it like this: In a huge living room with Yami and Yugi on a love seat.Yami with his arm behind Yugi's head secretly playing with Yugi's hair.  
  
Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura on a huge sofa looking from one to the other to Yami to Yugi to Kaiba to Joeyand back again, and Kaiba and Joey were sitting on opposite sides  
  
of the room in single person Lay-z boy chairs.  
  
Kaiba- "So what are we doing today?"  
  
Yami-*Stops twirling Yugi's hair around his finger* "Well what are our choices Kaiba?"  
  
Yugi- *Looks at Yami and pouts*  
  
Yami- *Catches look and whispers* "Sorry aibou" and starts twirling Yugi's hair around his finger again  
  
While continuing to look from one to the other  
  
Ryou- "Yes"  
  
Malik- "What"  
  
Bakura- "Are"  
  
Marik- "Our"  
  
All 4- "Choices?"  
  
Kaiba- O_o "Well...that was wierd...Umm we can go to a restaurant, take a long limo drive..."  
  
Yugi- "What restaurant?"  
  
Kaiba- " We can go to Hallorama's... You can pick what size of the order and stuff..."  
  
Yugi- O.O "Sounds cool!"  
  
Everyone- "Sounds good"  
  
Joey- "Alright! lets go!"  
  
They race off to the limo...Yami an Yugi in the back, and Marik malik Bakura and Ryou pile into the middle.  
  
Kaiba- "Looks like it's you and me again."  
  
Joey- ^_^  
  
Bakura- "Well...looks like our plan worked."  
  
Ryou- *Exasperatedly* "About time!"  
  
Malik- "Ryou...things like this take time you know..."  
  
Marik- "Yeah, not everyone's like You and Bakura."  
  
Bakura- "Thanks alot guys!"  
  
Marik- "I was only kidding!"  
  
Ryou- *Starts weeping in Bakura's chest*  
  
Bakura- *Somewhat angrily* Now look what you've done!" *In a nicer tone* "Look at me Ryou."  
  
Ryou- *Looks up at Bakura with tear stained face* "Yes?"  
  
Bakura- *Kisses Ryou* "I love you no matter how weak and naive you are don't forget that ok?"  
  
Ryou- "Really?'  
  
Bakura- *Kisses Ryou and nods*  
  
~~~Limo stops~~~  
  
Everyone piles out of the limo at a flashy sign that says HALLORAMAS!  
  
Waiter- "hello ...how many?"  
  
Kaiba- *Clears his throat*  
  
Waiter- "So sorry sir...right this way then" He leads them to a set indoor patio and leaves.  
  
Kaiba- "Well have a seat." *Slyly* "Or is there a seating plan?"  
  
Bakura- "No...the four of us" *Points to Malik marik Ryou and himself* "Will sit here ok?"  
  
Yami- "Fine"  
  
Yugi- "Yami come sit here!" he was sitting in front of Ryou  
  
Yami- "*Smiles and sits across from Bakura*  
  
Bakura- *Whispers* "How are you and Yugi?"  
  
Yami- *Surprised whispers back* "How do you know about us?"  
  
Bakura- "I know the signs remeber?"  
  
Yami- *Sighs* "How could I forget? So...who else knows?"  
  
Bakura- *points down the row* "The four of us"  
  
Yami- "Ok but don't tell Yugi please...he's shy still."  
  
Bakura- *Sighs* "Fine...Oh and Kaiba and Joey hooked up."  
  
Marik- *Sitting across from Kaiba whispers* "How's Joey?"  
  
Kaiba- "How should I know?"  
  
Marik- "Because you two hooked up..."  
  
Kaiba- "H-h-h-how did you know about t-t-that?"  
  
Marik- *Innocently* "Let's just say that love is in the air."  
  
Kaiba- "Fine you win...who else knows?"  
  
Marik- "Everyone"  
  
Kaiba- O_O "You're joking?"  
  
Marik- *Shook his head*  
  
Kaiba- "DAMN!"  
  
everyone- *Looks at Kaiba*  
  
Waiter- "May I take your orders?"  
  
!~~~~~END OF CHAPPIE!~~~~  
  
Me- "You mean?"  
  
H_Malik- "YEP!"  
  
me- *Screams with delight*  
  
Kari- "Well...Pl-" Gets cut off by a group of people  
  
"Read and review!"  
  
Me- O! Could u help me please...if you have any ideas for this fic...like stuff to do ..please include them in you reviews! Thanks! 


	12. A lunch to remember

Chappie 12 *******A Lunch to remember****  
  
Me- "...Ok, I'm sorry that it's been over a week but I had a bad case of writers block...can't blame me...moving on"  
  
Door- *Opens*   
  
Me- *Turns and looks at door* O.O! H_Ryou!, H_ Yami, H_Bakura! You're all here?!"  
  
H_Ryou- *Cheerfully* "Yep!"  
  
H_Bakura- "We didn't want to be away from you any longer love."  
  
H_Yami- "We swear."  
  
Me- *Crying with joy* "Thanks you guys!!"  
  
H_Malik- *Hugs Hay-Chan* "Stop crying please?"  
  
Me- "Ok...um....Kari, disclaimer please?"  
  
Kari- "No!"  
  
Me- *Sticks out tongue at Kari* "Fine, um...H_Ryou? please?"  
  
H_Ryou- "Sure! She owns us (H_name) Kari and the fic, Oh and Hallorama's thanks for supporting her ficcie..."  
  
Me- "You should say the disclaimmie more often H_Ryou-kun! ENJOY THE FIC!!" Oh and Malik and Marik look like twins, not like in the eppies...ok? that would be scary!  
  
~~~~~~~A Lunch to Remember~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waiter- "Hello, I'm your waiter Rishid, May I take your order?"  
  
Yami- "What are you going to have Yugi?"  
  
Yugi- "I think I'm going to have Spaghetti....would you like to uh...share a large bowl?" *Blushes*  
  
Yami- *Smiles* "Yes, I think I will,"  
  
Rishid- *Writes down* "Very well..."  
  
Malik- *"Same for the 2 of us"  
  
Bakura- "Yes...Ryou and I as well."  
  
Kaiba- *Whispers something to Joey* "Us as well thank you Rishid."  
  
Rishid- "I will be back with your orders."  
  
Joey- *To Kaiba* "So...everyone knows?"  
  
Kaiba- "Yes"  
  
Joey- "Are you okay with that?"   
  
Kaiba- *Thinks* " Actually....I am," *Smirks* " no need to wait anymore."  
  
Joey- "Wait for w---" He gets cut-off by lips touching his own, he looked straight and saw a pair of blue eyes looking into his own, he felt a nip at his lower lip telling him to deepen the kiss so he did that, he opened his mouth allowing the C.E.O to slip his tongue into his own. Joey then slipped his tongue into Seto's, and they searched and tasted each other's mouths for several minutes before deciding to part because of lack of air.  
  
Kaiba- "For that my pup." his eyes gleamed  
  
Joey- "Seto...I-I-I...I'm not sure what to say"  
  
Kaiba- *Chuckles* "You don't have to, you just have to be with me and I'll be happy"  
  
Yugi- *Rubs his eyes not beleiving what he just saw and tapped Yami on the shoulder and whispers* "Did they just...kiss?"  
  
Yami- *Sighs* "Yes aibou and now I must tell you something but stay here and don't run ok?"  
  
Yugi- *Looks in Yami's eyes* "Ok...I won't Yami."  
  
Yami- *Takes in deep breath* "Everyone at this table knows about us, that we've hooked up...just as we all know about Joey and Kaiba."  
  
Yugi- O_O! "R-r-r-really?"  
  
Yami- "Yes...but you still love me right?"  
  
Yugi- *Looks for words* "I uh...I well....What I mean to say is...Yes Yami! Yes, I do love you."  
  
Yami- *smirks* "Show me," As he said this he ran his finger along Yugi's neck and cheeck, he looked down and kissed Yugi who kissed back with love and feelings for Yami just as Yami's had felt to Yugi.  
  
Yugi- "Like that?"  
  
Yami- *Smiles* "Yes like that aibou."  
  
Rishid- "Excuse me sir's but your dinners are here."  
  
Kaiba- "Thank you Rishid" and with that he left the 8 boys to eat their lunch.  
  
Bakura- "So my little hikari...how is it?"  
  
Ryou- *Before taking another bite* "It's delicious!"  
  
Bakura- *Smirks* "As long as your happy hikari."  
  
Kaiba- "Like I said, this is the best place to eat, good quality food, nice community so on so fourth."  
  
Yugi- *Enjoying his spaghetti he looks up and sees that he and Yami are nose to nose and he blushed furiously*  
  
Yami- ^_~ *15 minutes later* "That was excellent Kaiba thank you."  
  
Kaiba- "We aren't done yet... there is still dessert"  
  
Rishid- *Walks in* "Our desserts are chocolate swirl cheesecake, Key-lime pie, deep fried ice cream and ice cream sundaes."  
  
Yami- "Well aibou? It's your choice"  
  
Yugi- "Really?"  
  
Yami- *Smiles and nods* "They all sound good to me."  
  
Yugi- *Smiles back* "Um...The chocolate cheesecake please Rishid."  
  
Kaiba- "Joey?"  
  
Joey- "The deep fried ice cream please."  
  
Marik & Bakura- "We'll have the key-lime pie"  
  
Rishid- "I will be back momentarily with your desserts."  
  
Joey- "So what's the deep fried ice cream taste like Kaiba-?"  
  
Kaiba- "You've never had it before? It's very good, you'll see."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~5 Minutes later~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Rishid- "Here you are."  
  
Kaiba- "You have the first taste Joey"  
  
Joey- "Ok.............*Takes bite*........Aw man, This is great!."  
  
Kaiba- *Chuckles* "It's one of my favorite desserts so I have it at home all the time."  
  
Yami- "How is it little one?"  
  
Yugi- *Swallows* "It's....creamy....and chocolately...^_~ It's great have some!" He placed the spoon in Yami's mouth  
  
Yami- ^_^ "You're right aibou, its wonderful."  
  
Marik- ^_^ "This is sooooo good! What the hell did I call this stuff?"  
  
Malik- *Chuckles with Ryou* "It's called Key-Lime pie Marik"  
  
Ryou- "See the greenish stuff in the middle? That's the lime flavouring."  
  
Bakura- "I don't give a shit what it is I just know it's good."  
  
Marik and Yami- "Got that right."  
  
Marik- "Why didn't they have this stuff 3000 years ago? I'm lucky as hell to be here eating this stuff, you know what I mean?"  
  
Bakura & Yami- "I agree"  
  
Everyone else- *Laughs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~IN LIMO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Yugi sat in the back and the usual four in the middle and then the C.E.O and the pup.  
  
Yami- *Playing with Yugi's hair* "I'm sorry everyone knows about us aibou..."  
  
Yugi- *Leans his head against Yami's chest* "Don't worry about it, they'd've found out anyways."  
  
Yami- "If you're sure..."  
  
Yugi- "Yes. don't worry Yami." With that and a look the two look a-likes kissed but were interupted by a stop and a slam of a car door. Yami growled and Yugi looked up sadly.  
  
Yami- "We'll continue after, but don't worry it won't be long." he brushed away a few strands of hair out of Yugi's face.* "I promise." before he left the limo he ruffled Yugi's hair which made Yugi giggle and Yami smile.  
  
Yugi- "Alright then."  
  
~~~~~~~END OF CHAPPIE!~~~~~  
  
Me- "Well, I hope that will tie you off until ext week, You will enjoy the next chappie with fluff galore! YAY! possibly a lemon for taste....we'll see." ^_~  
  
H_Bakura- So please Read and review while she goes to school."  
  
Me- -_- "I hate school....arg! oh well Ja-Ne!" 


	13. A night of Joy

Chappie 13 ----------A Night Of Joy ^o^-------------------  
  
Me- Hiya!! Alright now....I want to literally kill my computer but, I can't being as it is already dead -_- so...that won't work. This is only possibly half way through my ficcie and there will be lots more chappies to be posted up.  
  
Kari- Yeah, and she does no own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters,....(A/N: In corner plotting...looks up "Not yet anyway ^_^) Yeah...She does own the restaurant from last chappie and me and anyone who goes by H_(name) This is her story her plot you have a problem you go to the shadow realm *Looks up from paper* Hay-chan! How mean! Anyway... Oh and this scene contains a first-time lemon so...it might be good it might be bad don't flame you've been warned.   
  
Me- YAY! Now on with the next chappie! ENJOY! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~A Night of Joy^o^~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba- "Well....who calls for an early turn in tonight?"  
  
All- "Sure."  
  
Yami- *Thankful Kaiba suggested it and not him* "Early as in right now 8:30 or later?"  
  
Bakura- "Why the hell not now? I...sorry we are."   
  
Ryou- "'Night!"  
  
Kaiba- "Yes, now c'mon Pup."  
  
Joey- ^_^  
  
Malik&Marik- *Halfway up the stairs* "G'night Yami and Yugi!"  
  
Yami- *Picks up a now blushing Yugi bridal style and walks up stairs*   
  
~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Yugi- *Brushing teeth*  
  
Yami- *Putting on Pj bottoms*  
  
Yugi- *Stretches* "Done^^"  
  
Yami- "About time" And went and picked up Yugi bridal style and sat him on his lap.  
  
Yugi- "Yami....why do you love me?"   
  
Yami- *Rests his head in Yugi's crown of black and red hair.* "You ask such an innocenty question but how to answer it as innocently as you ask is close to impossible you know that?" He stoped to think how to put his words straight. "Yugi, I love you because of who you are and now you must answer one of my questions my Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
Yugi- "How do you know my real name Yami??"  
  
Yami- *Smiles* "I just know my king of games."  
  
Yugi- "What game are we playing?"  
  
Yami- "A game you have never played, I want to begin the game of love."  
  
Yugi- *Thinks Yami is only kidding* "Ok,"  
  
Yami- *Chuckles* "I'm not kidding Yugi" Picks up Yugi's chin and kisses him and looks into his eyes.  
  
Yugi- *Thinking* "..Yami....that means something...hm...Oh! It mean dark doesn't it?"  
  
Yami- "Yes aibou you are right again. but that doesn't always describe me ...only when I am angry does it actually describe me."  
  
Yugi- "Oh, I see."  
  
Yami then lit some candles scattered around the room and turned off the lights and went over to Yugi stopped and smiled and then before Yugi knew what had happened he was beneith Yami with no clothes on so, he did the same to Yami who was straddling him. Yami smoewhat startled at Yugi's response to his actions was speechless for a moment.  
  
Yugi- "I'm not afraid Yami, I'll prove it." ANd with that he pulled the teen ontop of him and kissed him fiercely as Yami nipped at Yugi's lower lip in request to deepen the kiss and yugi agreed by opening his mouth to allow Yami entry as he played with the others tongue and slowly parted.  
  
Yami- "I'm convinced, now lets go a bit further shall we?" He rubbed his body against Yugi's and heard a moan. He looked up and smirked. "How does it feel koi?"  
  
Yugi- "It feels soooOOOoooo good"  
  
Yami- *Smirks with a gleam in his eye* "That's good."  
  
Yugi- "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you Yami...."  
  
Yami- *Nuzzles Yugi's neck* "Worry not, you told me before I told you don't forget..."  
  
Yugi- *Not convinced* "Yeah...I guess."  
  
Yami- *Sternly* "Yugi, look at me." Yugi did as he was told after several minutes and letting his eyes linger elsewhere before he satisfied Yami.  
  
Yugi- "Yes?"  
  
Yami- "Do you still want to do this tonight or wait for another night?"  
  
Yugi- "Wait?" Snorts "You wish!" He grinned and jumped on Yami, Yami taken by surprise but recovered and in one swift movement he flipped yugi below him and pinned him and grinned maliciously and breathed in Yugi's ear "Nice one hikari, you had me going there."  
  
Yugi just looked up and thought 'This is the guy I've wanted for so long...Now he'll be mine!' He snarled half growled in a way that sounding like 'You know you want me...so go ahead, come screw me'  
  
Yami looked at Yugi who merely nodded and said in a low tone almost a whisper but confident "Go ahead, screw me."  
  
Yami- *Takes Yugi's chin in his fingers and asked* "Are you a virgin?"  
  
Yugi- "Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
Yami- *Smirks openly* "Making sure that I'm the only one to have you and I'll have you all to myself and no one else, I don't care how selfish I sound either."  
  
Yugi- "Then screw me."  
  
Yami- "So much for innocent hikari." and he slipped into Yugi and moaned. He thrust in to Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened but returned after a moment, Yami thrust once again harder this time, Yugi shifted slightly. Yami grinned knowing where and what to do next, his last thrust made Yugi howl loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others looked up when they heard the noise but didn't go to investigate...on the contrary the four teens (Malik Marik, Ryou and Bakura) All high-fived eachother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami released inside of Yugi and collapsed onto Yugi who kissed Yami and put on his pj bottoms and put on Yami's as well and fell asleep in Yami's strong arms.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE!!!  
  
Me- I feel sooo bad for making you wait for such a short chappie , sorry I'll try and get the next chappie up next week or earlier ok? please no flames or I'll kill you.  
  
Kari- She's serious...*Looks around room seeing the occasional dead body* And she uses a new technique each time so...unless you wish to be a victim...I suggest you r&r good comments...and this was her first lemon so please...be nice...unless you wish o become part of her collection...which you don't trust me  
  
Me- thanks!!^^ Until next time bye 


	14. Will he be alright?

Ch.14 -----Will he be alright?------  
  
Me: "Hi all!!! ff is being a major pain in the ass for me and not letting me upload much so if it takes awhile for a chappie, that is why and I'm soooo sorry. I'm going to change the format of my writing style, so try to keep with me I'm sorry if it's hard to follow and tell me if it is and well...um...I don't feel like talking..."  
  
Inu- "Then shut the hell up and let them read the chapter you idiot!"  
  
Me: "INU!!! YAY! I own nothing, except the ideas and Kari^^" *Glomps Inu*  
  
Inu: *Groans* "Shit, how do I get myself into this crap?"  
  
----Will he be alright?------  
  
Yugi awoke suddenly warm and drenched in sweat, and tried to sit up. Yami awoke soon there after feeling the intense heat from Yugi and sat up just in time to have Yugi fall back onto his chest. "Yami...I don't fee---" He started breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh dear Ra!" Yami pulled a bathrobe over Yugi and one of himself and ran down the hall to Kaiba's room. On the way Malik and Bakura poked their heads out to see Yami and followed. They caught up after Yami had knocked on Kaiba's door.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" The three teens asked when they saw Yami looking somewhat frightened.  
  
"Yugi woke up hot and drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. He tried to tell me something but couldn't finish the sentence..." Kaiba showed the teens to an elevator while Yami ways saying this.   
  
"For Ra's sake Kaiba! Doesn't this elevator move any faster? Yugi isn't getting better!" Bakura's patience now growing very thin for some unknown reason. Kaiba silently walked out of the elevator when it finally stopped and took them to a room with a sign saying "EMA :emergency medical attention". The doctor shot out of the room and took Yugi into the room allowing no one to follow.   
  
A few minutes later the doctor came out of the room. "I'm sorry sir's but he isn't doing very good at all."  
  
"What does he have?" a very concerened Yami asked.  
  
The doctor looked at Yami as if he had 3 heads or something and replied calmly "He has a flu, nothing big but he doesn't look very strong in or out. If you get him to the hospital within the next 10-15 minutes he may have a chance to live. Good-bye." And with that he locked himself in the room.  
  
A cool voice was speaking softly Yami looked over and saw Kaiba speaking in the speaker on his coat. Kaiba looked up and saw Yami looking at him. "He'll be fine Yami, don't worry now go get some of his stuff and meet us in the lobby quickly." Yami went and did as he was told while the others went and took Yugi to the ambulance (A/N: Yes Kaiba does have everything doesn't he?...Even a few kitchen sinks ^_~) A few moments later Yami had jumped into the ambulance and they were off.  
  
~~~~At the hospital~~~~~~  
  
Yami paced non-stop up the hall, down the hall, (A/N: If he could he'd've gone up and down the wall to XD) After several times each way Bakura made him sit down whether he wanted to or not and started a conversation with him to try and take his mind off things.  
  
"We have to do something Kaiba...you know to get his mind off of things." Malik said thoughtfully.  
  
"Good idea, but what could we do?...no one brings their Duel monster cards except Yami and Yugi." Kaiba pondered aloud so that Malik could hear. Bakura and Yami stood up making the other two stare.  
  
"We're going for a walk to see what we can see asnd see if there is anything we can get Yugi are you two coming as well?" Bakura said trying to get his spirits as well as Yami's up a bit.  
  
"Of course we're coming, we can't let two ancient guys walk around here," Kaiba joked "I'm only kidding Yami honestly." when he saw Yami glare playfully but enough to scare Kaiba into thinking that Yami was pissed off and about to send him to the Shadow Realm.  
  
An hour later the teens returned with nothing being as there were no stores at all in the hospital (A/N: I know it's weird but bear with me please) they met the doctor on the way and he would not let anyone visit Yugi which of course made Yami worry even more. "Will he live? Will he be alright? Will he----" He was cut short by the doctor.  
  
"How about this, he is fine with some sleep come find me in an hour and I'll check on him to make sure he's alright ok?" the doctor said calmly and walked away.  
  
Yami sat in a chair head in hands for almost an hour not moving once except for the motion his body made when he breathed. Malik, Kaiba and Bakura wanted to know how he didn't over-heat in the warm hospital wearing his usual leather (A/N: Yami and Yugi are both wearing clothes!!! Just so ya know....) pants and blue leather shirt. Only thing missing are all the buckles and so on. Kaiba stood up and announced he was going to find the doctor so they could go see Yugi. He returned soon after with the doctor who went in and looked at Yugi who was now wide awake and came out telling the others they could go see him. Yami then broke out of his trance and stood up. "Arigatou (Thank you)" and dashed into the room with the others close behind.  
  
"Yami?" A voice emerged from one side of the room.  
  
"YUGI! Are you ok? " Yami gives his hikari and kiss and holds him close. "You are feeling at least a bit better right koi? (Love)"  
  
Yugi giggles "Yes Yami I am feeling a bit better now." He leaned on Yami for support to sit up.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you be now and we'll be back in a few hours ok Yami?" Seto said with happiness in his voice,  
  
"Hai, Arigatou (Yes and thank you) Kaiba, Bakura, Malik." Yami said and they left leaving Yami and Yugi alone. Yami sat Yugi on his lap looking in his eyes. "I hope you get better soon my koi."  
  
Yugi feels the heat rising to his face but says evenly "I will Yami, I would _never_ leave _my_ Koi, honestly"   
  
Yami chuckled "I believe you, just when you are faced by the light and the dark...stay still and don't move^_~ Ok?"  
  
"Like I'd take your advice" Yugi retorted playfully. "Of course not Yami! What do you take me for? a baka chibi ich (stupid small one) ?"  
  
"No koi! ...of course not! " Stops and thinks then starts again, "You're _my_ baka chibi ichi" ^_^  
  
Yugi can't help but start to laugh and asks thoughtfully "Yami, wha time is it?"  
  
Yami looked at his watch (There were no clocks in the room, how annoying!.) "It's 12:00, how about I get you some lunch? What would you like?"  
  
"I'll just have a bowl of soup or something like that, "  
  
"I'll see what I can do my aibou" (Partner) He walked out the door but swing back in "I'll be back soon, no trouble ya hear?" He said jokingly and left just before getting hit by a pillow thrown by a giggling Yugi. After Yami left Yugi felt a strange prescence surround him, he shivered and cuddled under the blankets of the hospital bed, which were very thin being as it was _Very_ hot out and looked up and saw a strange man with a key-like item around his neck, he wore a white robe with a matching turban.   
  
"Yugi Motou, it is time to see if you are still worthy of the Sennen (Millenium) Puzzle" Said the man, he had a very mysterious and faint voice.  
  
"W-w-w-who are you? What d-d-do you m-m-mean 'If I'm s-s-still worthy'?" Yugi asked quivering beneath the covers.  
  
"My name is Shadi." The man replied " and I have heard from a girl who is your friend, Anzu, I believe her name to be. She said that you have mal-treated the pharaoh by taking control of his mind, and beating him as well as threatening him. I have come to take the puzzle away. Now hand it over with no arguments and I will leave quietly." Shadi said while starting to walk towards Yugi with an outstretched hand.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!! It's mine! I would never do that to Yami! Shadi! It's me Yugi, I saved you! Twice, think, please Anzu's lying! She wants Yami for herself, this is her next plan to get you to do it for her.!" Yugi yelled frightend, with a few tears and backing away until he got caught in a corner. "You can't have the puzzle Damn it!" He yelled again clutching the puzzle tightly.  
  
"I will take what I want Yugi now hand over the puzzle, If not I will take it by force," Shadi said calmly while capturing Yugi in the corner who shook his head wildly. "Fine, you think while I enter your mind you're too loud and will cause many to enter the room." There was a flash and Yugi felt his mind be filled with another....  
  
--------______END OF CHAPPIE______---------------  
  
  
  
Me: o_o Wow, I think that this is my longest chappie yet....YAY!!! PARTY! Ok ok, no party I'm only kidding. So, what's going to happen next? Make some predictions if you want in the reviews ^_~ but you'll never guess MWAHAHAHA! and this may be half of the story so there is more...lots more to come.  
  
Inu: *Sneaking away whispers quietly* Please read and review.^^  
  
Me: *Turns around* OOOOOOoooo!!! INU! *Glomps* ^^ Yep, read and review Ja ne! 


	15. The pharaoh's secret

Chappie 15 ^___________^ The pharaoh's secret!?  
  
Me: *Still glomping Inu* ^^ Hey! Well, I haven't much to say now so on with the story.  
  
Inu: *MUffled voice* She owns her idea's and Kari....that's it ...SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Me: *Giggles* How cute^^  
  
Chappie 15$$$$$$The pharaoh's secret!?  
  
*Yugi's POV*   
  
~~~"Now let me into your mind Yugi." It was the last thing I heard before the huge flash and I froze, I froze unable to think or move.Then there was a flash, it took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dm light. I saw outlines of...what's this? TOYS!? I'm in my mind chamber again.~  
  
**Regular POV**  
  
In between the door was Shadi. he stepped into the dimly lit room and saw an outline of a boy.  
  
"SHADI! Why don't you believe me? Anzu was lying, she just wants Yami for herself...she's been trying for years and now she's got you doing it for her! Please Shadi. I would never in my life hurt Yami."  
  
"You should never call the pharaoh by his real name, that shows your disrespect for him. Now hand over the puzzle." Shadi said softly and calmly.  
  
Yugi clutched the puzzle tightly, "NEVER!" He shouted "He's my friend!"  
  
Shadi started to walk closer to Yugi with his hand out-stretched. "Yugi give me the damn puzzle, you do not want me to have to take it by force. It will hurt you more that way, trust me."  
  
Yugi backed up, to him there was no way in the shadow realm he was going to just _hand over_ the puzzle. Then he was frozen, unable to move once again. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT RA DAMMIT!" He yelled. after that the soul room door flashed open.  
  
"Who is there?" Shadi demanded curtly.  
  
"Shadi, I am surprised! You of all people," A female voice exclaimed.  
  
Shadi was confused at the voice, he knew it but couldn't place a name or face to it. "Answer me! Who the hell are you?"  
  
The female voice spoke again, "Shadi, you forget me? Do you forget the person beside me? Do you?"  
  
Shadi looked long and hard at the figure and gasped loudly "Oh my pharaoh, " He dropped to the ground on hands and knees "I hope I am not disturbing you my pharaoh."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YUGI SHADI!?" Yami demanded sternly stepping into the room.  
  
"Before I answer that my pharoh, who is the person beside you?" Shadi asked, still on the floor.  
  
The female the voice belonged to stepped in the room as well. "I knew you would forget me Shaid, You forgot me when I gave my necklace to Yugi."  
  
Shadi looked at the female "ISIS!! I...I didn't mean to forget you, I am so sorry but I must run to uh...to catch the plane...that's it I must go to catch the plane." he walked towards the soul room door and was blocked.  
  
"Not so fast Shadi, I for a fact know that you aren't going anywhere and you still haven't told me why you came here in the first place." Yami stepped infront of Shadi blocking the door.  
  
"Nothing, just saying hello to my favorite person^_^" Shadi explained  
  
"Liar" Yugi said quietly then added just above a whisper "You wanted to take my puzzle from me!" He clutched the puzzle even more now "He wanted to take me away from you Yami. He said that Anzu said that I hurt you and threatened you a lot...but I don't Isis and Yami you know that I don't." Tears fell down his cheecks.  
  
Isis bent down to wipe Yugi's tears and glared at Shadi. "We believe you Yugi, don't worry about it ok? we'll straighten it out don't worry." She stood up and let Yami wrap his arms around Yugi in a protective matter.   
  
"Don't worry ore no koi,I know and love you ok?" He kissed Yugi's forehead making the smaller of the two blush.  
  
Shadi watched all this and screamed "LOOK ISIS!! THE BOY HAS TAKEN OVER THE PHARAOH'S MIND I TELL YOU!"   
  
Isis shook her head lightly and explained to Shadi calmly "No shaid, what you see here isn't manipulation, it is love and it couldn't be any more real than it is." She gave a smile to Yami and Yugi.  
  
"BUT ISIS! tHE PHARAOH CAN'T BE..." He stopped  
  
"I can't be what?" Yami asked coldly  
  
"...gay..." He whispered  
  
Isis did not like what Shadi just said and tried to keep calm "Well he is and he _Hates_ Being called pharaoh so call him by his real Ra foresaken name or shut-up all together!"  
  
"Isis, you're the last one I'd've thought to betray the pharaoh."  
  
Isis hit Shadi "I said do not call him pharaoh, his name is _Yami_."  
  
Shadi rubbed where he had been hit and glared at Yugi "YOU! You have braiwashed my pharaoh" he got another clout on the side of the head from Isis, harder this time but he ignored it "And my old koibito! You will be punished my word rests on Ra it will!""  
  
Yami stood up slowly "Shadi...would you like to know the pharaoh's secret? If so come and follow me." He left Yugi and walked out of his soul room into his own. Shadi followed babbling curish nonsense as he went.  
  
Isis bent down over Yugi and looked at his wounds. "I can mend you in a wink, hold on" She kissed his face lightly...  
  
  
  
"Here Shadi, through this door and your questions will all be answered." Yami showed him to a door.  
  
"Thank you I've waited for so long." He said breathlessly and stepped into the room. The traps sprung alive like there would be no tomorrow. First Shadi was hit by a few hundred arrows and was stuck to the wall, then the ceiling fell a few feet followed by the floor and wall falling. At the bottom was water and then a huge boulder fell ontop of him, before it hit there was a screm and a sickening crush. Shadi was dead.  
  
Yami laughed "Have a nice time in Hell where you belong Shadi." He walked into Yugi's soul room and leaned against the wall watching Isis kiss and touch Yugi. She stopped several long minutes after and let out a startled gasp. "Yami, I wasn't, I swear it isn't what it seemed..."  
  
  
  
Yami raised his eyebrows "Oh really?" He stopped and looked at the look on Isis's face "I'm only kidding of course it isn't I'd have to send you to the shadow realm ^_~" He laughed and hugged Isis.   
  
Yugi looked at Isis and smiled. "Thank you great mother Goddess"  
  
Isis was stunned for a moment then she smiled. "So you do know my _True_ identity."  
  
  
  
Yami laughed "But of course he does! "  
  
"Yes, well Yugi you must get back to the room the doctor should be back soon." Isis told Yugi in a calm and quiet tone.  
  
Yugi nodded and went back to the room just as the doctor came in.  
  
  
  
"Curious...you're healed completely. I want you to stay overnight however in case something does go wrong ok?" The doctor was amazed at Yugi recovery and after Yami agreed Yugi should stay the night he left muttering 'amzing, a full recovery in less than 2 hours..."  
  
The two identical teens laughed along with Isis. "I must leave now Yugi but I will be back tomorrow morning ok?" He turned to leave and felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around.  
  
  
  
"Yami, would you like me to stay with Yugi tonight, to make sure nothing and no one else bothers him?" Isis asked.  
  
  
  
"That would be wonderful Isis, I thank you if you would do that for me." Yami smiled and saw Seto pull up in the limo. "I must leave now" He kissed Isis on the cheek and got inthe limo.  
  
Seto (A/N: I love to create chaos^^ Kaiba: I'm gonna kill you you little bitch! Me: ^^ Thats ok, I like living) smirks "So, I thought you were with Yugi. He'll be awful upset when he knows what you've done."  
  
"I'm with Yugi he saw, he knows now then to your mansion Jeeves."  
  
Seto (A/N: Hee hee^^) growled "Do you want to walk.?"  
  
Yami looked at Kaiba "No thanks, I'll shut up now"  
  
Kaiba laughed and started the limo and left the hospital parking lot.  
  
~~~END OF CHAPPIE~~~~  
  
Me: ^_^ *Being chases by _Seto_* Hee hee, I love this^^ now...why is my gym mark only at an 83%? Oh yes...because this is a computer world^^  
  
Seto: I will sooooo kill you when I grab a hold of you!  
  
Me: *Shrugs* Uh huh and I'm the queen of England  
  
Seto: *Stops* You are? Wow! Can I have a picture with you!!!  
  
Me: -_- man he can be thick anywho, I've gotta go so please Read and Review and please consider reading my other ficcies, and please please please read a cross over mayhem!! We as in Wolf and myself need some reviews!!...ok we need lots of reviews so please read it, it may become a fav. for you. JA! 


	16. What's going on?

Ch.16  
  
Me:*Peeks in room* Helllllooooo?  
  
YGO Cast:*Whispers* ACK! she's coming! HIDE! *All hide*  
  
Me: *Shrugs and flicks on light* Wonder where they are? They'll be late to help me get started...  
  
Marik: *Stumbles in door* oops, wrong place...bye!  
  
Me: Oh no ya don't! *Grabs Marik* Help me with the disclaimer and I'll let you go ok?  
  
Marik: *sighs* Sheownsnaddazipzilchzero, *Big breath* Shesworkingonithough. *Runs*  
  
Me: -_- Can't find good help these days oh well, Enjoy!  
  
Ch.16! What's going on!?  
  
"Where the hell is Shadi?! He should've been here long ago!" Anzu stops pacing and growls, "I have to do it all myself then I suppose." She sits down and crosses her legs " ...I'll have to get him myself dammit!" She let out a long frustrated sigh "Shadi you damn bastard. So much for being 10 minutes." She got up and looked out the window. "Yes, I'm getting Yami myself."  
  
"That's three times you've said that and not moved to do anything bout it." Said male's voice from the shadows.  
  
"W-w-w-who's there!? What do y-y-yyou w-want!?" Anzu yelled not knowing where the voice is from.  
  
There was a dark but quiet laugh. "Scared are you? Fine then I'll show myself." A boy emerged from the shadows he looked to be about 12 (Guessing) years old and he looked like Seto (A/N: YAY!^^ O_OAAHHHHH*Gets chased around room by Kaiba*) only he had aqua coloured hair. "I am Noah Kaiba, I can help you get what and who you want Anzu." He whispered in her ear "I could give you anything in the world, whatever you want you'll get" He straightened "So?"  
  
Anzu was in awe after Noah said that whatever or whoever she wanted she'd get "Yes, I'm in."  
  
Noah smirked "Now, what is it you want of the former pharaoh?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I want _The_ pharaoh for myself with no little obstacles in the way I have but one that lay in the way now and that's his light Yugi." Anzu said cooly and her voice darkened when she said Yugi's name. She looked at Noah to read his emotions but he was showing nothing.  
  
"Yes, but why Anzu dear, do you want the pharaoh so? "   
  
"Why the hell does it matter to you?? I love him" Anzu snapped  
  
"I see now, if you want my help stop being such a bitch. Now what ideas have you towards 'capturing' the former pharaoh?" Noah asked tediously  
  
"I haven't any idea's at the moment." She replied blandly.  
  
"Good here's my plan: We have to make Yami and Yugi jealous of eachother somehow to hate eachother..."  
  
"That's a great idea but how do we do that?" Anzu pondered.  
  
~~~~~SOMEWHERE ELSE~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yami and Kaiba got home later than Yami had thought. The two went out for a while, without Yami's say of course, they went out to supper, a walk and the movies they were just finishing up ice cream (A/N: That would make me sick eating so much in so little time X.x) they sat at a bench in the park.  
  
"Thanks for this Kaiba." Yami said breaking the silence.  
  
"Not at all, but Yami call me Seto and well um, I love you Yami." Kaiba pressed his lips on Yami's.  
  
In the bushes Noah was filming the kiss, "How perfect is this?!"  
  
Yami pushed away. "SETO KAIBA! What the hell are you doing? I don't love you I'm sorry I have Yugi and you have Joey."  
  
Kaiba shrugged "I can always break up with him besides, it's you I want." and he came to kiss Yami once more.  
  
Yami moved out of the way but Kaiba kept coming at him and he slapped him across the face. "I don' love you now stop it! What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
Kaiba looked hurt " Call me Seto and no one else would know if we kissed Yami koi, come'on!!!"  
  
Yami shook his head "No Seto, I don't love now I want to go the mansion now, I'm tired."   
  
"Awww," He kept on saying until they got into the limo. He smirked "Hey phara ya look awfally hawght why not take some clothes off?"   
  
Yami realized that Kaiba was drunk " Look you drunken bastard give me the keys and just sit down." Yami fought for the keys with no success. Yami hit Kaiba and knocked him out and took the keys and drove back to the mansion.  
  
~~~END OF CHAPPIE!!!~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Short yes I'm sorry... this is kind of a weird chapter though...Hm. Well Please Read and Review just press the purple button and write some comment...good and if you like criticise me in a good way flames will be sent back. Read my profile and it gives a more detailed result. I would also enjoy it if you took the time to read a few of my other fics. PLEASE!!! thanks ^_~ Well, Ja ne! 


	17. GONE?

Ch. 17 GONE!?  
  
Me: YAAAAY!!!! *Has huge bag full of stuff^^* this is the last chappie before christmas sooooo, ^_^ I'll give you my thanks early. I HIT 104 REVIEWS!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! Some people I want to thank very much for staying with me so far are:  
  
  
  
Ranma Higurashi  
  
CynicalSpiritValea  
  
LightShadow  
  
Sabby-chan Yaoi fan  
  
Misura  
  
Hakiri-Nefertiri  
  
Marikzgal4eva  
  
VampssAmby10210  
  
Guardian of the Foresaken  
  
Joey-lover  
  
fantasymichelle   
  
  
  
And everyone else, these guys have updated for many chappies and have helped me so therefore I wish to say thank you!!!  
  
Kari: ^^ MERRY CHRISTMAS  
  
Me: Happy Hanukah  
  
Kari: *Chuckles* And everything else^____~  
  
Me: Now on with the ficcie!  
  
Random reviewers: *Cheer madly*  
  
~~~Ch.17 GONE!?~~~~  
  
  
  
Yugi read quietly in his hospital bed. Isis had left for a few moments to go get something and left Yugi alone. The door creaked open slowly and left a small beam of light land on Yugi's face. Yugi looked up. "who's there?" He asked.  
  
There was a soft laugh, "We've come to show you what happens when you're gone." Noah walked into the room with a small television screen.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean what happens?" Yugi asked somewhat afraid.  
  
Noah shoved the televison screen infront of Yugi and smirked "When you're gone and Yami is alone with someone else." He pushed the button 'ON' and the screen played the kiss between Seto and Yami, but Noah had messed around with it making it longer then it really was.  
  
Yugi stared at the screen unable to believe his eyes. "No, I won't believe it" he whispered. "Yami wouldn't do that."  
  
Noah smirked but it was not visible to Yugi, "you better believe it because it really happened."  
  
"But how did you know it would happen? YOU set it up." Yugi accused.  
  
Noah raised his hands and shrugged "I was filming the quiet time at a park and they just happened to get caught in there with them. I overheard them talking about 'Yugi being in the hospital' so I came and asked the nurse and she told me you were here."   
  
Yugi tried to hide his tears but after several minutes was not continuing to be succesful. "I...I don't know who or what to believe now." Yugi's mind was very confused.   
  
"I can take you away from all the pain Yugi, just come with me." Noah said quietly "No more torture, lying"  
  
"Thats enough! I'll go, ...I'll go with you" Yugi's voice trailed silently. He got dressed and followed Noah silently out the door of the hospital.  
  
Isis opened the door to Yugi's room to find it empty, she dropped her and Yugi's plate which fell to the floor and broke and the crash rang through the hall. The nurses ran up to her asking 'whats wrong whats wrong?' Isis ran to a phone quickly and dialed Seto Kaiba's (A/N: *looks and see's Seto running towards her* Eep *Runs away*) number. A man picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello? Seto Kaiba's residance how may I help you?"   
  
"Please get Yami Mutou on the phone right away." Isis talked quickly but clearly into the phone. The next voice she heard was Yami's "Yami, I need you to know that...Yugi isn't anywhere to be found...the nurses said they saw him walk out with some other boy." Isis stopped to listen she heard Yami cursing on the other line and then  
  
"Isis wait for me, I'll be there in 5 minutes" He hung up the phone and dashed out with his helmet to his motorbike and quickly drove to the hospital. He arrived the same time as did the police.  
  
Isis quickly informed the police men what happened and told them he looked exacty like Yami and they left in search of Yugi.  
  
~~~END OF CHAPPIE!~~~~  
  
Me: Sorry...bad way to end a chappie before the holidays eh? Well It'll be after New years before I update again, I'm going on vacation!!  
  
Kari: YAY! Well please R&R Flames will be sent back twice as nasty ...  
  
Me: I'll let up for holidays if your lucky though  
  
Kari: Well Happy holidays and have a great new year! 


	18. Finding Yugi?

Me: I'm back!!  
  
Kari: ~.~ Finally decided to update.  
  
Me: *Sweatdrop* Yea...I've been threatened a few too many times ...But Im studying for my mid-terms that start friday and I have 1 left on Monday! Gimme a break!  
  
Kari: ...you just had one  
  
Me: -_- shut up.  
  
Kari: ^^ Yaoi, rated for language and content at points. Own: Me (Kari) and plot and Hallorama's That's it. Flames are welcome but if they are pointless then you will get something sent back etc etc. (no it won't be a virus...that's hidoi!)   
  
Me: ^^ enjoy! ^_~  
  
~~Chappie 18~~~ Finding Yugi?  
  
"Shit, It's starting to rain." Yami grumbled, he pulled his coat closer to him and buttoned it up. "Just has to rain and my aibou was sick and now has gone missing and the world seems to hate me." He kicked a garbage can in frustration, he tried to hide his other emotions and his tears.  
  
"Yami, calm down please." A soothing voice cam from beside him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen." There was a touch of sadness and sorry in her voice. "But I won't stop until we find Yugi ok?"   
  
Yami wiped his eyes quickly and turned to look at Isis and sighed, "It isn't your fault Isis. I'm sorry I'm in a grouchy mood. I'm just...well frustrated, I thought that with all the doctors even if someone tried to do something they would've noticed."  
  
Isis looked at the ground feeling guilty "I still think it's my fault, I left him alone...gomenasi."  
  
Yami continued to walk, "Isis, you didn't have to stay with Yugi the whole time and I didn't think that you would've but you did stay with him and therefore I am greatful. Everything just happens at the wrong time that's all." He managed to smile. "Now if this ra be dammed rain would quit then we would have the moonlight to help guide us at least." He looked at the sky and to his surprise the rain clouds dispersed and the moon shone brightly among millions of tiny stars. "Thank you" He murmured and continued on with Isis.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Yugi sat at a bar table with Noah. "So...how did you know that Yami and I are...well together?"   
  
Noah looked at Yugi and smiled "I just happen to know some of these things." He looked Yugi up and down and thought 'Oh the fun I could have with someone so vulnerable.' He smiled at the thought.  
  
  
  
Yugi shifted slightly hoping it wasn't noticeable to Noah. 'I don't know...I want to go back and see Yami...I don't believe he did that with Kaiba! KAIBA! ...doesn't seem right to me.' He stared off kinda looking zoned-out.  
  
"yugi? Yu~gi?" Noah said waving his hand in front of Yugi's face. Finally he tapped Yugi's nose gently and smiled when Yugi poped out of his trance. "Welcome back to the real world Yugi-kun."  
  
  
  
Yugi smiled a small smile "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to zone out like that." He said.   
  
Noah laughed gently, "Dear Yugi, no need to say sorry." He looked into Yugi's amthyst colored eyes and drew himself closer to Yugi. "No need at all." And with that he gently brushed his lips against Yugi's and smiled they parted for a quick moment before Noah kissed Yugi again. Harder and more love filled.   
  
  
  
Yugi felt more love and lust than ever before in Noah's kiss. He wanted to pull away but at the same time he didn't. Instead he kissed back against Noah's warm lips. He felt a nip at his lower lip and he obeyed the command to open, he let Noah slip his tongue into his mouth as he did to Noah as the two boys searched and tasted every inch of eachothers mouth. Noah then parted and nipped along Yugi's neck gently, and stopped at Yugi's ear and whispered, "Let's get a room shall we?"  
  
Yugi nodded and got up and followed Noah with his hand intertwined with Noah's. Noah lead him into a dimly-lit room and before Yugi knew it he was on the bed with his hands firmly held above him. He looked straight and saw Noah who smiled sexily and kissed down Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi moaned quietly at one particular spot where Noah settled and bit down to draw a bit of blood. Yugi gasped for a moment but let the pain pass him as if nothing happened and moaned as Noah licked the blood off his neck. He looked at Yugi and said seducingly, "Well love? Shall we continue on?"  
  
  
  
Yugi nodded unable to say no to such a convincing voice and before he knew it both he and Noah wore no clothes at all. Noah kissed Yugi hard.  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Yami heard some men talking about a boy with green hair and a boy with multi-colored hair. Yami stepped infront of them and said urgently, "Where!? Where did you see them?"   
  
  
  
The men looked at Yami puzzled, "but, you _are_ the multi-colored hair boy."  
  
  
  
Yami tried to contain his frustration when Isis stepped in a said calmly, "Where did you see them please? Can you tell us where they were going?"  
  
  
  
The men nodded "Ya, over there." One man pointed to a house across the street. The other amn piped up to say "There's hands was togeda... like dis" He took the other man hand and showed Yami and Isis how they held eachothers hands.  
  
  
  
Yami blew from his mouth hotly. "I'll kill the little bastard when I get a hold of him. I swear it on Ra I do!" Yami and Isis went over to the house and knocked on the door, they had no response but they noticed a dimly lit room. Yami tapped Isis to show her the room he saw. Isis rang the doorbell once more and finally got an answer.  
  
"Hello. How May I Help you?" A tall man replied.  
  
"Yes, could you tell us if the master of the house is in please. We have a very important matter we need to discuss with him." Isis said coolly not at all intimidated by the man's size.  
  
"I'm sorry but he said not to booother him now" The man replied.  
  
"It is very urgent and cannot wait. Please go and see if he can change his mind. " Isis asked. The man nodded and went up the stairs.  
  
The man knocked at the door, once....twice...three...going on four times now with a ra-ta-ta-ta. At the end of the fourth there was a curse and Noah (Now clothed) opened the door and whispered angrily "What the fuck do you want!?"  
  
The man (Who yes is the butler) looked at Noah sorrily, "Please forgive me sir but there are two people downstairs who say they have a very urgent message to discuss and it cannot wait until tomorrow."   
  
Noah grumbled and made his way downstairs he saw the two people at the door and drawled "It's 2 a.m. have you nothing better to do then knock at my door?"  
  
Yami turned red in anger and exclaimed " WHy the hell did you kid-nap Yugi!? MY Yugi to be exact!" with emphasis on MY.  
  
  
  
Noah smirked, "But Yami...I didn't kid-nap him, he came on his own free will. I would get you to ask him yourself but he's too worn-out from the activities, and well it's 2 a.m. most people would already be asleep." and with that Yami froze.  
  
"...He...he came on his own...free?...will?" He said quietly and in disbelief.   
  
Isis stepped in for Yami "What did you show him Noah? " She asked calmly.  
  
Noah still smirking replied by saying " I showed him Nothing. Now if you will excuse me I must get some rest before I fall ill. Nesbit show our _guests_ out please." Noah now at the top of the stairs closed the door to see Yugi sitting upright in the bed.  
  
"No--ah?" He muttered tiredly, "Who's at the door?"  
  
"No one love, now hush and go back to sleep." Noah murmed in his ear as he layed Yugi down in the bed besdie him. Noah fell asleep quickly with Yugi in his arms. Yugi fell asleep as if Yami did not exist.  
  
~~~~END OF CHAPPIE!!~~~~~  
  
Me: *Reads chappie over and over* Wow...that's long...one of my longest I'd say.  
  
Kari: Bout time.  
  
Me: ^___^ All for my reviewers...as it has been over a month since I last updated and I am VERY sorry!! Hopefull this will make it up to you all. Now see the purple button down there? Yes! THAT ONE! {submit review} PRESS IT! Please every review helps me keep up my work. My reviewers are my imspiration! *"V" Sign* Sooo until one or two weeks Buh-bye! 


	19. I'm where?

Ch.19   
  
Me: ^__^ BACK! On with the chappie!  
  
Disclammie: You've been reading the story for 18 other chapters. GO LOOKIT THEM AGAIN IF YOU FORGET WHAT I OWN! ^_~  
  
~Ch. 19 ~  
  
  
  
Yami stepped in Seto's Mansion depressed followed by Isis who was trying to comfort him. Yami fell into her arms unable to stop himself and wept in her chest. Isis, who was very surprised at this action, was in shock for a moment but then she patted his back saying that they'd get Yugi back. Yami looked up at her, his face red and tear-stained while his eyes were full of tears and blood-shot.  
  
  
  
"He...he won't come back to me" He croaked trying to find his voice. "N-N-Noah said he went on h-h-h-his own will. remember?" He said quietly and sadly.  
  
Isis let out a small sigh "Noah's lying to you Yami, you have something he doesn't and that's Yugi. Yugi would never leave you he loves you too much." She smiled at Yami "After you left the hospital...he couldn't stop talking about you, how charming you are, your thoughtful, generous, loving." She stopped for a moment and made sure she had eye contact with Yami "Yami, he needs you he needs your love, attention and affection. Can't you tell when he's alone and sad?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Yami thought for a moment and nodded slowly. Isis still holding eye contact continued "And when he feels that way you'd take him out to do something...right? Even before you admitted your love for eachother."   
  
  
  
Yami nodded once more the tears in his eyes glistening in the dim light of the rising sun. Isis sat Yami down on the couch as she sat beside him. "Then what makes you think he'd leave you for Noah?" she asked gently.  
  
"...for...for...for..." Yami looked at Isis helplessly "I don't know what the hell Yugi see's in Noah!" he cried out in frustration. Then it dawned on him. "You mean...Noah did something to Yugi to get Yugi for himself?" he sounded out in syllables two or three at a time and looked at Isis.  
  
Isis nodded. Yami saw the nod and his emotions started to change rapidly. "The little bastard" he swore under his breath. "We're going back to get Yugi back from Noah. Noah's just a damn kid what could he do to me or you. ...You are going to help me right Isis?" he asked hopefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock at the door again and Noah grumble as he got out of the king-sized bed to answer it making sure Yugi stayed asleep. He opened the door quietly and slipped out of the room into the hallway and asked in an impatient voice. "What now?"   
  
The man stood before him bowed and replied "I am terribly sorry to disrupt you Master Noah but we have trouble in the front yard of the house, our security has detected something but it can't tell us what it's detected, we need your help. You are after all the one who made the product."  
  
Noah let out a curse and stomped down the hall into the security room. He went over to the main computer where a woman with jet black hair whom he did not recognize and asked "When did they hire you?"  
  
The woman looked at Noah and replied "They just hired me last night when the other two were here. I am a very quick learner for these security systems."   
  
  
  
Noah looked at her and then tapped a few buttons on the computer. +WARN--ING---WARN---ING INTRUDE----RS!+  
  
The computer babbled continously. Noah let out a yell of frustration waking Yugi out of his slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Yugi sat up and yawned while stretching his arms eyes still closed. He then snuggled back in the blankets and to the left of him waiting to sortof 'bump' into Yami easily but instead he fell off the end of the bed and yelled. "ITAI~!" he rubbed his sides and his head which hit the side-board. He looked around the room blurry eyed and noticed he wasn't at Kaiba's mansion. He snapped awake and looked around again his breathing becoming worried and fast. He got up and looked out the window not knowing where he was he went around the room and tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. He banged on it for a few moments and waited... ... ... no reply he slid against the door and tried to think of a logical thing to do when he heard a knock from the door.  
  
"Yugi?" he heard a barely audible voice.  
  
  
  
"yes, I'm here get me out of here please!" Yugi said somewhat hoping that the person would let him out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Chotto matte koi" the voice exclaimed and several seconds later Yami opened the door and ran to Yugi and kissed him. He seperated "Yugi! Are you ok?"  
  
Yugi was happy that Yami had come to get him, he nodded "Now that you're here yes...where am I Yami?" he asked.  
  
Yami was getting Yugi out the door quickly and quietly. To answer Yugi's question he used a mind-link //You're at Noah's house //  
  
Yugi was confused //who? Noah? Why am I here?//  
  
//We're not quite sure yet//  
  
Yugi suddenly got a little suspicious //who's...WE?//  
  
  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi //Isis and I, we've been trying to get you since last night. She's distracting Noah now and we'll all go back to Kaiba's house and finish up our vacation thingy ok?//  
  
Yugi nodded and ran outside. Yami stopped him and picked him up. //we have to be careful, we need to go the same way we got in so that the camera's don't know what we are// he picked his way through the bushes and trees to reveal a huge steel gate. //Grab onto my back so I can climb over ok?// Yugi did as he was told and Yami made his way up the gate. Several minutes later they were on the other side of the gate.   
  
"Yugi, we need to wait here for Isis, she should be here in a moment."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The computers stopped yelling out and the room went to a sudden calm. Noah looked at the computer angrily.  
  
"Probably just a stray dog or something" the woman said quietly to Noah.   
  
Noah shot a dirty look at her and snapped "what's your name?"  
  
  
  
The woman remained calm and said "Aishizu". Noah glared at her.  
  
"I don't like you, get out of my house and never come back understand" he stated clearly.  
  
Aishizu stood up "I understand" and walked away through the open gate doors. She saw Yami and Yugi on the other side of the street and went over to them and started walking back to Kaiba's mansion with them.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE~!  
  
Me: Well I hope that wasn't too bad...*Dodges flying fruits and rotten vegtables* I'm going to stop writing so much before and possibly a little less after each chappie. And If I could ask you of 2 small favours... (1) Rate your liking of the ficcie so far out of 10 and what you'd like to see improved or just something I could throw in (2)Read some of my other ficcies please including 'A crossover Mayhem' I would love to see some of my reviewers read my other work as well Arigatou. Oh and Onegai press the purple button and review wether you like the ficcie or not and if not tell me why. and if you don't understand the japanese I throw in every now and then ask me and I'll be sure to tell you in the next chappe, same if you ask questions. Thanks everyone and hope to update soon! 


	20. Shattered glass

Ch. 20  
  
Me: I'm updating!! YAY!  
  
Kari: ^O^ She's gotten a few reviews which made her very happy.  
  
Me: and F U if you truly are sorry then you won't do what you did to me again ok? Now then there will only be a few more chappies to this fic I think...I could be wrong though it all depends ^^. As for longer chappies...I'll see what I can do and I am sorry they aren't really long but I don't like putting to much into 1 chappie. so bear with me on the small short chaps. ^^ Thanks on with the fic!  
  
Disclammie: -_- ..... ..... .... .... yep chapters 1 through 16.  
  
CH.@)!! (20 :D )  
  
The group of 3 got in the door when a crash was heard from the dinning room. They went to see what was going on.  
  
  
  
"What's going---" Yami stopped in mid-sentence feeling a new unkown prescence. He stepped cautiously into the room. "Who's here?" he demanded.  
  
There was a rustle in the curtains . Yami sweeped away the curtains and saw ... a broken stained glass window. "What the??" He looked outside and saw no broken glass like inside. "If the window is broken...then where did the glass go?"   
  
Isis was outside the window and looked around and saw a shimmer of blue-ish colour and picked it up. "Some of the glass is still here" she looked around seeing small bright colored glimmers in the risin sun's light "But only the small pieces."   
  
Yugi walked around the room "Yami...nothings missing that I am aware of."   
  
Yami took a look around the room and nodded "I don't notice anything either...and why aren't the others up yet?" he asked confused.   
  
" Should I go see if they're here or not?" Yugi asked Yami quietly with a hint of sadness in his voice. Yami looked up and nodded.   
  
Yugi started up the stairs noting that it was now 10 a.m. He knocked on a door which connected to Ryou and Bakura's room. He heard a voice call out 'Bakura? bakura!?' l before the door opened revealing a sobbing Ryou. "RYOU! what's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly.  
  
Ryou looked up at Yugi tears falling down his face "B....b....b-bakura's....he's gone" he cried trying to stop himself. "I don't know what I did or if I did anything wrong." His hair matted and tangled his face pale from crying and his eyes were tired.   
  
"When did he leave Ryou?" Yugi asked calmly while trying to comfort his best friend.   
  
"I-I-I don't know." Ryou sobbed letting Yugi take him in his room and sit on the bed. Yugi looked around and felt something tug at his conciousness.   
  
"Ryou...he'll be back he probably just went for a walk or something" Yugi managed to say after a deafning silence.   
  
Ryou wiped his face and nodded "Yes, you're probably I'm so stupid to just cry about it...I'm sorry Yugi"  
  
  
  
Yugi shook his head "It's ok, Bakura's not like this. It's fine. Now are the others all here?" he asked.  
  
Ryou nodded "As far as I know yes. But I'm just waking up..."   
  
"Ok we need to find Kaiba...we think he might've been robbed." yugi stood up and went to the door. He turned around to face Ryou "Are you sure you're ok?" Ryou forced a smile and nodded "Ok." and he left to get to Kaiba's room.  
  
  
  
Yugi knocked at Kaiba's door...no answer he knocked harder. A few minutes later a dressed Joey answered the door. "Yug! You're back How ya feelin'?"  
  
  
  
Yugi couldn't help but smile "I'm fine." then he remembered "Hey, Joey where's Kaiba? I need to talk to him it's urgent"  
  
Right after Yugi said 'I need to speak to him' did Kaiba come and wrap his arms around Joey and poke his head around Joey's left side. "Here I am." ^^  
  
  
  
"Kaiba, Someone broke into your house through the dining room window." Yugi said quickly. Kaiba's happy smile turned into a serious and furious face. He strode down to the dinning room quickly seeing Isis and Yami there.  
  
"Kaiba, nothing that we see has been stolen except for the glass...is there ...or was there big value in the stained glass?" Isis asked.   
  
Kaiba looked at the broken window tears ,(Yes folks I said TEARS T_T) starting to form in his eyes. He shook his head "No value in meanings of money." He looked from Isis to the window again "It was put there by my mother, in her will she left me the house and this window..." he choked wetly "Was of her in the skies looking down on Mokuba and I." the tears started to fall from his face he turned away embarressed to let anyone see he's been crying. Joey was standing in front of him.   
  
"Kaiba, it'll be ok we'll find the person who did this ok?" he wrapped his arms around Kaiba pulling him close to Joey's chest while Joey patted his back comfortingly.   
  
Yami looked at Kaiba in disbelief. Never had he seen his former enemy cry the way he was doing now. "Let's go find the creep who did this" he muttered.   
  
"Yami, chotto matte" Isis's voice came sharply. "I know who did this...I just don't know why."   
  
  
  
Kaiba stared at Isis "Who?" he croaked "Who did this? please tell me" he pleaded.  
  
Isis stared out the window "Noah"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: EVIL IS I!!!! I'm sorry I left you all in a cliffie ^___^ but I couldn't resist.  
  
Kari: Well...I better dig your grave now then Your reviewers hate cliffies.  
  
Me: ...*Blink* Dig ...my...grave? HEY! No you don't!! They kill me and they won't have another chappie and they'll be in suspense for the rest of their lives!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* ^_^;;;;  
  
Kari: Riiiight Please review. The more good reviews the quicker she updates  
  
Me: KEEP 'EM COMIN!!!! ^_~ Ja ne! 


	21. more than 1 type of pain

Ch. 21  
  
Me: Hiya folks! Here's chap. 21...not quite sure where this fic is going but hey! It's all good right? *Sweatdrop and silence*   
  
Kari: *Still Digging hay-chan's grave*   
  
Me: For Ra's sake would you stop that!   
  
  
  
Kari: ^^ Just being ready on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: ... ... ... ... ... ... what do you think?  
  
Ch.21  
  
"Noah did this." Isis said calmly.  
  
  
  
Kaiba looked at Isis in a confused way. "Noah? Who's Noah and why would he do this?" There was a paper on the floor. Kaiba stooped down and picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"I'll go and figure out some of this chaos. You guys stay here and I'll come back as soon as I find out anything." Isis was looking at Kaiba in particular. He nodded satisfying Isis and watched as she left the scene the teens stood at.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute I need to do something." Kaiba muttered and he dashed up the stairs to his room. There he unfolded the paper. It read:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Seto:  
  
  
  
Collect these notes one by one and not knowing what they mean before the end could cost you your life as well as the life of others. One of your friends are gone and another soon after.   
  
  
  
Kaiba read and re-read the paper. He shook his head and said to no one in particular " One of my friends are gone? What the hell do they mean by that?" He studied the paper before a knock on his door interrupted his cluttered thoughts.   
  
The door creaked open letting a cold breeze flow through the room. Kaiba's eyes darted to the doorway left wide open but no one was there. "...J-Joey?" he managed quietly. "Are you there?" ... ... ... Silence. A ruffle of cloth from his left he pivoted on his right foot quickly. "This is not funny guys."  
  
  
  
"Who said it was?" asked a voice.  
  
Kaiba twirled "Where are you?" he demanded. "Show yourself at once."  
  
"Kaiba boy, "The voice sneered. It sounded as if it was in his mind. "Do you know nothing?"  
  
Kaiba grimaced at the thought of it being Maximilian Pegasus. "Who are you!? What do you want with me?"  
  
  
  
The voice laughed softly "You know me very well Seto. "  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba froze. 'It is him.' he thought. The voice laughed again. "Trying to keep me out of your thoughts are you? Think again."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Let me out boy before I rip you apart limb-by-limb." Bakura snarled angrily. "What the hell do you want with me?"  
  
Noah, being quite amused by Bakura's short-temper, went to Bakura, who was hanging from the wall arms, legs and neck attached to chains which were attached to the wall, "What I want from you is none of your concern at the moment. Now all you need to worry about are your other friends." Noah stopped, a grin slowly spread on his face. He turned to face Bakura, "Who shall I take next? Yami? Or perhaps weak Ryou?" with the last word Bakura's face changed to fear mixed with more anger. A smirk tugged Noah's lips. "Oh, hit a weak spot have I?"  
  
Bakura growled "Stay away from him Noah. Or I swear by Ra I'll..." He stopped. Noah looked at him as if daring Bakura to say something else. Bakura hung his head still growling.   
  
  
  
Noah laughed "How pathetic. Try as you may to think you're tough." Noah went up to Bakura and said quietly "But you're just a weakling." and with that Noah left the room.  
  
Ryou! RYOU! Bakura thought frantically using his mind-link. He waited ... no answer. RYOU! Please answer me!  
  
Back at Kaiba's mansion Ryou felt a tug at his mind and he heard Bakura's voice RYOU! Please answer me! Ryou noted there was fear in his voice Bakura! What's wrong? Where are you?  
  
Bakura tried to respond but felt very weak and tired all of a sudden and thought to himself 'what the hells wrong with me!?' Still trying to respond to Ryou he finally was able to send his light mental images of where he was.  
  
Ryou gasped aloud causing Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik and Joey to look at Ryou quickly. Ryou managed a small 'sorry' and sat off alone again. Bakura! Please. Talk to me...Where exactly are you? Then he heard it.  
  
  
  
Malik's face had gone blank his eyes showing no emotions or life. His head tilted towards Ryou as he walked slowly towards him. The world around Ryou stopped. Frantically he scrambled up to his feet trying to get away from Malik...no use. Malik had him pinned to a wall. 'Not a good place to be Ryou' Ryou thought to himself frantically.  
  
  
  
Malik's hand drew up to Ryou's face holding his chin upwards so he was eye to eye with Malik. Malik smirked an emotionless smirk and tossed him across the room. Ryou screamed in agony as his body was flung to the opposite side of the room. His face hit the radiator causing his cheek to sink in the sharp edge drawing blood. Malik walked towards him again. Ryou yelled out to Yami or Yugi anyone he couldn't care less if it was an alien he just wanted out of Maliks reach. "M-m-m-Malik... What are you doing?" he whimpered softly and quietly.  
  
Malik's voice sounded doubled as he stepped towards Ryou pressing his foot on Ryou's chest harshly. " I'm just being a good friend Ryou." He smirked, more emotion this time flooding through Ryou's veins sending a chill up his spine. Maliks voice low and gravelly "Now that Bakura's not here to protect you." He whispered in Ryou's ear "Do you care to join him?" Fear and pain spread across Ryou's face. Malik chuckled quietly and started to walk away. "You're next Ryou." and with that Malik fell to the ground harshly.  
  
Ryou's world suddenly lurched as he toppled over. He felt moisture on his lips. He licked them feebly and tasted blood his hands darted to his mouth and then to his cheek a deep cut from the radiator. He started to remember what had happened. He looked over to Malik who was lying on the floor about 10 feet away from him unconscious. Yami turned and saw the mess Ryou was in and quickly went over to him and sat him upright.  
  
"Ryou what happened?" concerned crimson eyes started to blur in Ryou's vision.  
  
"M...m...mal-ik" he couldn't speak another sound his head spun wildly everything blurred and he fell into Yami's arms. Yami picked up Ryou's limp figure and set him down on the couch and pulled out a small first aid kit he found in a cupboard. Yugi helped while Joey and Marik got Malik on the other couch and layed him down gently.  
  
"What coulda caused this?" Joey asked in a quiet voice.  
  
  
  
"I think...I think I might know what happened." Marik's voice a little upset. The others looked at him as he sighed and started to tell them what he thinks went on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"No! NO! Get out! Leave me alone." Seto yelled.  
  
A deep a cruel laughter erupted from his mind. "Dear boy." the voice sneered, "DO you not remember me? Your Step-father?"   
  
Kaiba froze again suddenly "Go—Gozaburo?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura thrashed against his bindings after his neck binding snapped he thought he had a hope to get out. Swiftly the door flung back causing a deafening clack on the stone wall.  
  
"Trying to escape are we?" Noah stepped in the room and looked around thoughtfully, "Are the room accommodations not good enough for your taste?"   
  
"Brat! Come say that up close without these damn bindings on me" Bakura snarled.   
  
"Tsk tsk. No need for that kind of talk Bakura."   
  
"Like hell!" bakura spat.  
  
  
  
Noah's eyes showed amusement "Have it your way. I was going to let you out of this room but now that you talk to me this way..." He turned to face Bakura "There is however a way to get out." his eyes glimmered as he told Bakura to say something.  
  
Bakura's mouth gapped and then he regained his control "Over my dead body would I say that! But I will say this: If you dare lay a finger on Ryou, you are giving yourself a personal invite. For my to kick your bloody ass."  
  
  
  
Noah stared at Bakura and grinned evilly "Too late now I'm afraid. Ryou's already dead."  
  
Bakura couldn't believe what he had just heard. "NO! I won't listen to you." Noah shrugged, "Have it your way now if you don't mind. I must go and finish something I had started." And he left laughing.  
  
"Ryou..." bakura's head hung low "I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you." and a single hot tear fell down Bakura's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Wow...That's a pretty good chappie ne?  
  
Kari: Hm...They won't like the end I don't think ...better keep digging.  
  
Me: -_- *Picks up shovel and breaks it in two* They won't kill me! So quit it.  
  
Kari: fine fine!   
  
Me: Well please Read and review to tell me how you liked this chappie! :) Until next ch. JA NE! 


	22. Getting away

Ch. 22  
  
Kari: Hehe^^ *Holds out shovel* This is in dedication to CynicalSpiritValea *Starts digging hole again*  
  
Me: ^^'' I'm not _that_ bad am I? I'm very sorry you're confused...heh*Scratches head* Kinda like me. ^^  
  
Ranma Higurashi: ^__^ i'm glad you like it so much I'm going to dedicate this chappie to you.  
  
Ril: *hands you plushie* Errors...sweet errors ^^ sorry. I usually run out of time and thanks for reading my other fictions.  
  
Koishii no Tenshi: Thanks for your support and I'm gonna keep going right to the end! :D  
  
Me: Also! It tis my b-day today!! Yippee! Anyways Like I said this chappie is dedicated to Ranma Higurashi and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: .................You've gotta be kidding me.  
  
Ch. 22  
  
Ryou finally started to come to. His vision was slightly blurred but he could make out the couch he was on and the light that came from the other side of the closed door. He could also make out Malik's still unconcious body on the other couch. He tried to sit up but his head swam fiercely. He fell back to the padded arm of the couch and let a tear fall from his face. Bakura...Where are you...aibou, koi...Bakura Ryou's voice was carried out through his mind sadly. Malik started to move, he rolled over and looked at Ryou his eyes were sad and sorry.  
  
"Ryou...I'm so, so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you--" Ryou cut him off.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU BASTARD, DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME!? YOU NEARLY FUCKING KILLED ME MALIK! STOP TOYING WITH ME ALREADY NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Ryou's words cut Malik like sharp glass. Ryou looked furious and the cuts along his body didn't make him look any better either. Malik stared at the ground, hurt, afraid...afraid of loosing one of his best friends.  
  
"If you'd just listen."  
  
"Listen to what!? Why the fuck you wanted to nearly Ra be dammed kill me!?" Ryou's whispered this violently. "I'm not listening Malik so don't waste your Damn breath on me." with that the door opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A transparent figure appeared before Kaiba. A somewhat short and stubby man with purple-ish coloured hair. "Yes boy." he sneered "It is Gozaburo. You thought I was that half-wit Maximillion Pegasus!?" he laughed cruelly. Kaiba's skin crawled at the memories that flooded him. He realized...they weren't good memories.  
  
!!!Flash Back!!!!  
  
--- The park seemed empty as a boy of 10 walked across the damp grass. Then he heard it. A yell, a scream and then a deafening crack. He knew who it was. He ran to where the sound had come from. A group of about 10 boys were in a semi-circle around the clubhouse wall.  
  
  
  
"Come 'ere like a goo' 'ol boy now why don' ya?" the guys all snickered as the little boy trapped whimpered as the biggest and what looked like the strongest boy cracked the metal bat against the wall 3 feet away from the boy.  
  
"Leave my brother alone." Kaiba's voice rang out clearly causing all the boys to turn. "If you're going to pick on someone pick on me."  
  
The boys snickered. "Fine then, we'll get the runt after we beat the shit outta you first."the battle was on. The 10 boys during that time had surrounded Kaiba and all charged at him. Kaiba braced himself and took all they had. Thankfully the bat had been left with his brother, Mokuba.  
  
  
  
The next day Kaiba looked terrible. "I'm sorry Big bro'" Mokuba said miserably. "I thought everyone wouldn't notice I left alone." Kaiba ruffled Mokuba's hair.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Moky, you and I'll leave this awful place and we'll be together and live happily ok? Don't cry...please. I hate seeing you cry." Mokuba managed to stop crying. Kaiba smiled "Thanks. Gozaburo's coming today"  
  
Mokuba looked up at Kaiba "He's taking you away from me."  
  
Kaiba shook his head "No, you're coming with me or I'm not leaving. there we will live happy together and have no further problems in life. I promise."  
  
Gozaburo walked in the door just at that moment. "Nice little reunion here but I'm breaking it up. Come with me Seto." He took Kaiba's hand but Kaiba planted himself firmly.  
  
  
  
"I'm going nowhere unless I can have the following; a happy life and my brother will come to live with us too." Kaiba's face was dead serious as was his voice. Gozaburo protested but gave up knowing Kaiba wouldn't quit.  
  
"Fine. If he's a distraction though he'll be gone." He glared at mokuba who shrunk into Kaiba's arms.  
  
!!!!End Of Flashback.!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba shook his head, not his worst memory he knew but one where he had broken a promise... his promise to Mokuba, the promise he made saying that they'd live together happily.   
  
A cold harsh laughter started again and stopped abruptly. "See Seto-boy?Your life is nothing, your promise is broken and it cannot be fixed. You lay on the floor like an old broken toy that can't be fixed!."  
  
The words pierced through Kaiba. "no..." the words tumbled out of his mouth softly. "No. NO! It's not true and I will prove it!" Kaiba stood a little more confidently but Gozaburo could see right through him.  
  
"Boy, you will give up sooner or later. Your friends are all leaving you, disappearing never to be seen again." a bright light shone blinding Kaiba. The light faded and he was left in the room alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Bakura heard a faint voice in his mind Bakura...Where are you...aibou, koi...Bakura it was Ryou's voice, his sad and weak mind-link calling to him sadly. Bakura fought furiously against the chains again. RYOU! Koi! I'm ...I'm somewhere familiar....The computers, the walls are spray-painted with odd pictures...just please be careful.   
  
"Why the hell does Noah want me so badly...Why does he tell me Ryou's dead." His tears fell making a small puddle on the ground when he noticed a strange object right above him. He looked directly above him and stared wide-eyed. The sharp metal-like object wasn't moving thankfully. "Thank Ra it's not doing anything...probably just trying to get me to give in or something" he muttered.   
  
A roaring sound filled the room, Bakura looked up again to see that the metal was spinning quickly. A thick piece of wood was placed 10 feet above him. The metal piece came down harshly and put a hole right through the 5 meter thick piece of wood. Bakura swore colourfully and tried to fight his bonds. They broke off the wall just as the metallic needle of death plunged at him he fell to the floor and rolled to the left. The needle nipped at his shirt tearing the left half of it off.  
  
  
  
"Shit that was close." Bakura breathed to himself. " Now I have got to get out of here and make sure Ryou's safe." He ran out the door. "No security...how odd." and he went on his way back to the amnsion...or so he thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me: Ooooh woooww! this is quite intresting. I'm working on a bunch of stories but they can't be fanfics for a young authours conference T_T it sucks but Im coming along. So if I don't update soon or if this isn't a fav. chappie of yours I'm sorry,  
  
Kari: yeah riiight. Ok people she's hit over 150 reviews!   
  
Me: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! AND ITS MY BDAY! HAPPY BDAY TO MEE! *Gives ppl cake icecream and sugar.* Come on and enjoy the party! *puts on evanescence music* Hm...Wish I had a kareokee machine. Aw well I'll live so until next chappie Ja ne!  
  
Kari: Please R&R! 


	23. Ra

Ch. 23  
  
Me: ^__^ I MADE IT INTO YOUNG AUTHORS!! I'm so happy. *dancing around*   
  
  
  
Kari: O_o and she's My Yami...see what I put up with everyday?  
  
  
  
Me: ^_^ Wellll I hope everything in the story's coming along for you.   
  
  
  
Kari: ^_~ The hole's finished.  
  
Me: *looks down hole* O_O *Glup* That's... HUGE!  
  
Kari: haha! : D   
  
Me: ...and she's the hikari around here eh? Oh well ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: *newspaper article* ___Girl tries to blackmail Mr. Kazuki-san to get his Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and script but does not suceed. "I'll get them yet!" she exclaimed before being shut in her room with no paper for her diabolical plans or to draw ^^U.  
  
~~Ch 23~~  
  
  
  
"No security...how odd" Bakura thought as he stealthily made his way through the mansion. At the end of the hall he noticed a blue-green glow in the room. He made his way towards the light and his surroundings changed dramatically, thick purple and black fog devoured him making it near impossible to see through it. Bakura's Zennen ring glowed violently.  
  
"What's going on? Who's out there!?" Two men in black suits ran out of the room and looked around frantically. "Uh, Master Noah. come see this."  
  
Bakura tried to hide the glow of the item around his neck with little sucess, "Maybe they won't notice" he thought hopefully to himself.  
  
"What do you goons want now? I'm in the middle of something." Noah's voice snapped angrily, there was a silence and Noah's voice rang out again "this is exactly what's suppose to happen fool!"   
  
Bakura decided it was now or never to get out of the mansion when he suddenly realized his body was disappearing quickly. "it's the powers of the shadow realm...but why are they taking me as if I was some normal being?" Bakura made his way quickly to the exit before he completely disappeared. Then right before Bakura exited the building he heard a screech, his eyes widened tremedously. "No...not now not again." He ran swiftly out the door and to Kaiba's mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"R-ryou..." Malik was alone in the room in which he awakened. He felt sorry about what had happened but he didn't know how to explain it to Ryou.  
  
  
  
"I don't care anymore Malik you can go to hell and stay there for all I care!" The last words that Ryou had told him were full of such bitterness, hatred, pain. Those words ran through Malik over and over again. Malik stepped outside and looked at the sky.  
  
  
  
The sky was a swirling purple colour, Malik didn't really take notice of the color change, "Why Ra!? Why must you have done that? Bakura's gone and you had to make me be the one to hurt Ryou even more." Malik yelled. He felt a prescence behind him.  
  
  
  
Malik spun around to be greeted by Ra himself. Malik noticed he was not in the same place anymore, he knew this place. the shadow Realm. Malik whimpered quietly as he tried to hide his emotions from the flaming bird.   
  
Ra stretched his wings, the flames grew and nipped at Malik's face. 'You ask me why I tested Ryou's friendship to you' a deep rattling voice almost demanded., 'I did it to see if he is worthy of you or not, my answer is no. See him again and he will die.'  
  
  
  
"Why!?" malik demanded.  
  
  
  
The flames surrounding Ra flared 'You do not question my abilities Malik Ishtal. I told you something now you must obey. Good bye'  
  
Malik fell to the ground and opened his eyes, he noticed he was back in the house. 'If you even look at Ryou he will perish.' Ra's voice said and left Malik.   
  
"I have to get out of here." Malik thought wildly to himself., "I know I will go look for Bakura...He can help me and why did Ra come back ? he should be in the shadow Realm locked away..." The thoughts kept coming as Malik went out to find Bakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END OF CHAPPIE!  
  
Me: ^^' I'm home sick so I thought I'd type this up for you. I might be able to update next weekend but I have no clue. If I don't update by nexy Sunday you'll have to wait a few weeks until I get back from my band trip.   
  
Me: And young authors (I know you're wondering :P...ok probably not but oh well) is something the schools in the territory all get together and do they get students to hand in stories, poems etc. and they choose 6 from each grade (8 to 12) and when you are chosen you get to go to a conference with several different authors who have read your work and they help you and give you suggestions about the writing styles :D  
  
Kari: Sounds exciting ^_^ Anyway please Read and review and until next chappie Ja ne! 


	24. 24 losing creativity for chap names

ch.24  
  
Me: O-OU OMG! I am so sorry you guys!!! sniffle I hope you can forgive me for being so late again. I will try to make this a longer chappie! dedicated to all of you for not killing me......yet! :D  
  
Disclamer: The usual....]  
  
Ch.24  
  
Malik kicked a can after walking 3 long blocks he started to grow angry and frustrated and the thoughts kept coming to him. 'Why did Ra come back? What's going on? Where's Bakura!?' he looked at the darkening sky and sighed. "What will become of me? I haven't a clue what Ra wants from me and he's making no sense...telling me to stay away from Ryou."  
  
A few blocks away Bakura's disappearing body was still trying to get to Kaiba's mansion. He noticed that his path was quite bright considering the sun was gone when another screech, softer this time but still quite violent, came from behind him. Bakura stumbled over a park bench and saw a firery dragon above him as he gaped, "R-r-r-raa-?"  
  
The dragon smirked, "And I thought you were afraid of nothing." Ra hissed. "You are quite stupid to run from me. Did you not learn last time?"  
  
Bakura tried to get up again but had no success being as Ra was standing in his way to go anywhere. "Why are you back!?"  
  
"I told you I'd be back Bakura." Ra replied tonelessly.  
  
"..." Bakura tried to remember but had no success, "When ...I don't remember you except for the once when you killed my parents! Back then you never spoke to anyone but your master Maximillian,"   
  
Ra barked a cold harsh laugh, the flames around him swirling in every direction, "My master Maximillian!? Never, I killed your parents for their disloyalty to me, which is what may happen to you as well."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened in shock from hearing this. He had no memory of his ancient past, let lone that he had an ancient past.   
  
Isis was rushing through the park at this time and noticed the unnatural light, "...no, it couldn't be...could it?" she ran over to the light and found Bakura tears rolling down his face with burn marks where his arms, back would be and his face looked no better. She gasped, "R-ra!"  
  
Ra and Bakura both looked at Isis. Ra's flames shrunk back as if in defeat, Bakura puzzled over this for a moment and noticed his body was re-appearing, however, along with the return of his flesh was the pain of the burns.   
  
"M-mistress Ishizu." Ra started but Isis put up a hand to tell him to stop his chatter.  
  
"Ra." Her voice demanding and harsh, "Why have you come back? Did we not agree that you and the other gods were to stay in the realm in which you were placed!"   
  
Ra winced at her tone and the flames shrunk until he was flameless and was a bright golden color (hee hee a big golden turkey!! Right shadow??:P). "Yes Mistress Ishizu, we did agree."  
  
Bakura tried to see past his tears of pain but the smallest movement had made him dizzy to the point where he had thought he'd fainted. He could however hear the conversation. He could not believe what he was hearing.  
  
After a few more minutes of the chat between Isis and Ra it ended to say that Isis was very angry when Ra told her he could not tell anyone how or why he had been let out of the Shadow realm and he left peacefully...sort of and before Bakura knew it he was waking up in a room at Kaiba's mansion.  
  
"...How'd I get here?" He murmured as he sat up and winced as the burns on his arms screamed in protest at his attempt to move. There was a knock at his door, Bakura fell back into the pillow, "Come in..."  
  
Isis cautiously opened the door, "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Bakura looked at her, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Ryou came through the door, "Bakura!" He jumped up on the bed and kissed Bakura lovingly. "Are you ok 'Kura?? I was wondering where you'd gone." Bakura looked up at the innocent twin that sat infront of him, a tear drop fell from Ryou's eyes.   
  
Isis stepped out of the room as Bakura wipped the tear away from his love's face. " I'm ok Ryou, please don't cry. I tried to reach you through the mind-link but it didn't work..." Ryou sniffed and nodded.  
  
"I thought I heard you." Bakura then nodded and winced as he tried to move and his muscles yet again screamed in pain. Ryou let out a small chuckle and hugged Bakura gently careful not to hurt him, he then lept off the bed. "I need to go do some stuff, I'll be back in a while." and he exited the room.  
  
"God dammit! Can't anything get done right around here!? How hard is it for an egyptian God monster to destroy two or three frickin' people!?" Noah exclaimed when he found out that Ra had been once again sent back to the Shadow Realm.  
  
A man in black bowed, "I am sorry master Noah that your plan had failed."  
  
Noah's wrath was soon upon the man as he turned his head to him, "You ass! I told you to make sure that the plan was perfect unable to be interrupted, you failed !" Noah's eyes blazed with a fire of death, one wrath such has never seen before and was able to live to tell the tale.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE!!  
  
Me: U Odd isn't it? I hope you enjoy it and I am very sorry for keeping you to wait for so long Please R&R! Ja !! 


	25. Happy BDay Mokie!

ch.25  
  
Me: Ok..this fic will be ending soon...  
  
Kari: ...yeah she's slacking off  
  
Me: --' nooooo I'm just moving on with some things,,,  
  
Kari: snickers right. sleeping, Roleplaying  
  
Me: oh shut up! I'll still be writing!! but I work now too and I'm a teen therefore meaning I get tired and need more sleep!   
  
Kari: uh huh...=D  
  
Disclammie: Not even gunna bother:::  
  
ch 25  
  
Noah was in a very foul mood for the next few days. He remained in his room muttering to himself, like he was plotting something else to happen.  
  
The end of the two weeks was starting to come quickly today now being Thursday, the day Mokuba came home.  
  
Mokuba hopped off the plane and ran towards Seto. "SETO!!!"  
  
Seto smiled as Mokuba jumped into his arms. " Have a good trip Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba grinned with glee as he nodded.  
  
" Good, I'm glad you had a good time." He ruffled Mokubas hair and the two went inside.  
  
Seto flicked a the lights twice causing mokuba to look up at him in confusion, "Uhhh...Seto?"   
  
Seto only looked down at Mokuba and grinned, "just wait," He flicked the lights off once again and a few flames rose from behind a couch along with a quiet song of 'Happy Birthday'. Mokuba could only grin happily, he knew Seto would never forget his birthday.  
  
Mokuba felt two hands grip his shoulders, looking up he saw Joey smiling down at him. Mokuba was a little puzzled but smiled just the same. Isis stopped infront of him with a birthday cake.  
  
"Make a wish and blow out the candles Mokuba" Yugi said gleefully.  
  
Mokuba thought of a wish and blew out his candles. Malik flicked the lights on and walked over to them, "So Mokuba, what did you wish for?"  
  
Mokuba smiled, " I can't tell else it'll never come true." Seto chuckled as he took the cake from Isis and went over to the table to cut it.   
  
After everyone ate their cake and were full from party munchies Mokuba gave out his gifts to everyone. Later that night after Mokuba went to bed the teens decided to go out to a bar as a last evening party. They piled into the limo and halfway to the bar they stopped....  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on?" Joey wondered aloud.  
  
Seto, who had his arm wrapped around Joey's waist, heard a voice which sounded vaguely familiar. "I'm not sure but I'll find out." He let Joey go and tapped a panel under his seat which flipped and revealed a small telephone, he picked up the receiver, "Croquet, what is going on out there?"  
  
No answer. Seto opened the door and saw a kid who looked no more than 12 or 13 with aqua-green colored hair. Seto growled silently, "Noah!"  
  
Noah turned around smirking, he started towards Seto with a huge smile on his face, his arms spread apart as if to hug Seto. "Seto, dear brother. How are you?"  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed slightly, "listen Noah," He spoke in a soft cold and deadly tone, " don't toy with me. You've caused enough trouble and I am not in the mood for more. You took one of my biggest values Noah, and I don't mean my money."   
  
Noah dropped his arms still smiling, "You mean that old window?" he snorted, "That was one of your greatest values? That's pathetic. I know you for more than that big brother."   
  
"Don't call me your brother!" Seto snapped angrily.  
  
Noah paused and smirked, "But Seto, we are brothers. That's what happens when you get adopted." his voice was childish and amused. "Father cared immensly for you."  
  
"Gozaboro gave Mokuba and I hell! Hell for living and breathing the same air he did. He thought he was greater than everyone and what happened to him? He fell, fell from his tower when I took a run at it."  
  
Bakura growled when he heard Noah causing Ryou and the others to look at him. Bakura ignored all the looks and got out of the limo and walked towards Noah and Seto still wincing slightly with pain every now and then.   
  
"Ah Bakura. Nice to see you again." Noah remarked idly, Seto looked beside him and saw Bakura and helped him stand straight. "You look hurt, did you not enjoy your stay at my house?"  
  
"No actually. I found it very unsatisfying." Bakura growled. "And sending Ra after me was bloody brilliant too!"  
  
Noah put on a face of thought, "ah yes. Must have hurt you emotionally as well as physically didn't it?"  
  
Bakura glowered, "You talk and get others to do your dirty work boy." He was interuppted by Noah,  
  
"Why do you dislike Ra so much? Come on, tell your friends, your lover. Tell us why." Noah smirked.  
  
"It doesn't matter to you or anyone else!" the white-haired teen snapped.   
  
"Oh, you're afriad. That's alright I'll tell them for you."   
  
"If you do anything of the kind I will tear you limb-by-limb!" The teen had fire in his eyes.  
  
Smirking Noah went on, " You're poor family, mother, father...they died by the wrath of Ra did they not? They didn't listen to him and he killed them, and worse it happened right. in front. of you."  
  
Bakura pushed away from Seto and ran over to Noah pinning him against a tree by his neck. Softly he said to Noah, "I told you not to, but what did you do? You went and told them. Now you will die."  
  
Noah didn't look like he cared, pulling his feet up he kicked Bakura's feet from under him causing him to fall to the ground. Noah stepped on him. "I thought I was the one who was going to die not, you."   
  
Seto then made his prescence reknown. "Noah, you realize you're on a two against one fight?" He pushed Noah off Bakura. "I suggest you leave. Leave now and go far away."  
  
Noah smirked, "Like always Seto. You're the one in charge. Let's try it a new way you take the orders."   
  
Seto laughed, "listen? To a child like you? Never Noah." He turned to walk away and he looked over his shoulder smirking, "That was funny."  
  
Bakura got off the ground picking up his mill. ring. The ring glowed a soft Fusha, he grinned. "Noah. Now you will face something much worse than death."  
  
Noah panicked on the inside but kept calm outside. "There is nothing worse than death." he snapped  
  
Bakura smirked as he pinned Noah to a tree, "Of course there is Noah. You could be living in the Shadow Realm with Ra, Obelisk and Slifer who would not be happy to see you."   
  
Noah's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to protest but in a flash of light he was gone. Bakura tottered to the limo and got inside and they set off towards the bar again.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE!!!  
  
Me: hides  
  
somewhere on an island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle waters   
  
Me: DON"T HURT ME!!! 


End file.
